Me, My Older Brother, and a Few Dozen Criminal
by Kallypso
Summary: Hi. I'm Kristen. I'm a 16 year old with an incredibly disfunctional family which happens to consist of two people: Me and my older brother. Why do I say we're disfunctional? Because my brother just happens to be Basta. You take it from there. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Me, My Brother, and a Few Dozen Criminals**

**_A/N: Yes I just couldn't hold back this story idea. So even though I am already writing 4 fanfics I am going to over work my self yet again. Enjoy everyone!_**

I kicked a stone moodily and watched it skid down the walk. I was bored. Just another typical day in Ombra. The kind of typical day that makes me want to jump up and scream "DO SOMETHING INTRESTING ALREADY!" But of course I don't. I have to maintain a somewhat low profile. Maybe because there are posters with my face on it every where or just because I'm a girl wearing boys clothes. Or both... probably both.

Hi, I'm Kristen. I'm 16 and used to be a part of the fire raisers before I broke off after a few specific people dissapeared and Firefox started managing us. It was at that point I decided to go on my own because I just hate Firefox's guts! Actually there are few people I don't hate:

Firefox- Hate.

Slasher- Hate.

The Adderhead- Hate.

The Laughing Prince- Hate.

Random solidiers- Hate.

I could stand here listing all of the people that I hate but that would take too long. I guess the only person I really liked was my brother but he was gone: Dissapeared randomly when I was 9. Ever since I've been on my own.

Oh I manage all right: I steal things, annoy people I hate, the usual. I never have had any respect for athority what so ever.

"Hey you! Short kid" I heard a voice call.

Ok, rule number one: You do not call me short. Yes it is true. I'm only 4 foot 10, but you know what I get just a little pissed off when people call me short. Ok maybe that's an understatement.

"I'm sorry what did you call me?" I growled getting to my feet and glaring at the gang of boys in front of me. They were all at least a foot taller than me and about the same age. There were 4 of them all together. Big deal.

"I said shorty" The idiot number 1 smirked.

My vision flashed red and my jaw clenched.

"What's a matter shorty?" idiot 1 asked.

Wow he was really askinf for it.

I was silent for a split second then:

"TAKE IT BACK" I lept strait at the guy. Using his hair to stabalize me I punched him in the nose and heards an all to satisfing crack. I continue to rain punches and kicks on the screaming boy until he was unconcious and even then I continued to attack. I'm just not that good at self restraint. I finally got up and faced the other open mouthed guys.

"Wow! That boy can fight" one said in awe.

I grinned and removed my hat from over my eyes allowing my thick brown hair to fall to my shoulders. "I'm no boy buddy." I gave them my famous black glare. I call it a black hair because I, no joke, have black eyes. It was a term my brother made up actually.

"Holy crap" One of the boys stumbled back.

"You mean a girl just took out Darven?"

Rule number two: Don't be a sexist around me.

A few minutes later I had them all down on the ground unconcious. Then I sighed got up and tucked my hair back into my hat and pulled it over my eyes.

Just another typical day in Ombra, what can I say?

Suddenly I felt kind of unsteady. My head started reeling and I started getting short of breath. Was I sick? I closed my eyes trying to clear my head. When I opened them again the nausea was gone but I was no longer standing in the streets of Ombra. I was standing in the middle of a blood red church, surrounded by a few dozen guys in black jackets.

What. The. Crap.

* * *

**_Cliff Hanger!!! Review for more!_**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**_I am updating again! Please review!_**

In my life I've had to do some quick thinking. This was one of those situations. Let's asses it real quick. I'm surrounded by a whole bunch of guys who look pretty tough and alot of them have these wierd looking things slung over their shoulders or pointed at me which seems to scream DANGEROUS! All eyes were on me. I was suddenly concious of my hat being gone. Fantastic. The solution: I go on the attack.

You might say violence is not the answer and I agree. Violence is not the answer. It's the question.

Yes is the answer.

I drew two knives from my belt and twirled them around threateningly, daring anyone to try to attack me.

I heard a voice say "Hmm, intresting" I turned to see this guy sitting in a throne like chair who looked really familier but I just couldn't put my finger on it. I saw him nod to someone behind me. With out waisting time a swung around and caught the knife of a man crossing the blades together.

The man had a black jacket like the others. Unlike the others he wore a white shirt under this black jacket and had a wierd looking knife instead of one of those things that people were still pointing at me.

I jumped back away from the guy and gripped the hilts of my knives. The man sneered and pulled another knife from his belt. He apparently was completely ready to duel me. We circled eachother for a few seconds before I lunged. He blocked my swing, knocked the first of my knives out of my hands. This guy was good! I darted to the side as his own blade slashed through empty air. I rolled across the floor and scooped up my lost knife. But he was ready. He caught both of my wrists as I tried to bring my knives down on him and pulled both of the knives straight out of my hands. I tried to duck away from him but he gripped my shoulders and slammed me against the wall. A second later I felt cold metal on my throat.

"You lose sweet heart" he sneered at me pressing his knife to my throat.

That voice. I knew that voice. When I looked closer I knew his face too. It had been 7 years but I remembered it. Not to mention the peppermint breath was a dead give away.

"Basta?" I broke into a huge grin.

He stepped back looking wierded out and kind of confused.

"What you don't remember me?" I assumed my relativly innocent looking expression smiling brightly. "My dear older brother"

"Kristen!" Basta looked shocked "What... how... you... when did you stop growing?"

"Wow it's been 7 years and that's what you ask me? When I was ten. Now where the hell am I?"

"Oh God not her!" I heard a heavy accented voice groan. I turned to see another familier face. Cockerell.

"Ah damnit! You're still alive!" Just for clarification this is another person I hate. "And I was in such a good mood!"

I looked around. I could pick out several familier faces: Flatnose, Fulvio, Mortola and Capricorn. All people I hate. And I'm just going to go ahead and say that I hate all the other random people in the room even though I don't know who the heck they are.

"So uh... where am I?" I asked.

"You were in a book" Basta sighed. "Now you're in the real world."

I stared at him a minute then burst into hysterical laughter. I clutched at his arm for support to prevent from keeling over. After a few seconds I drew in a deep breath "That's a good one"

"It's not a lie" I turned and saw Capricorn sitting up tall in the proud, annoying , "I'm better than you way" he always sits.

Basta shot me a "Please- don't- talk- back- you'll -get -your- self- killed look" which I answered with a "I- know- what- I'm- doing" look before saying.

"Oh great. Why does everyone I hate that I think is dead always end up being alive? Is it because fate hates me? Do I just have really bad luck?"

Capricorn pretended not to notice this comment "You are in the real world now. Where else would you be if everyone who went missing is here?"

"I was thinking somewhere along the lines of Hell" I answered brightly.

Basta slapped a hand to his forehead "Kristen. Shut up!"

"Basta, you of all people should know that I still don't care how many people want to kill me right now. I haven't changed."

"I could only hope"

"Sorry you're out of luck. Speaking of which are you atill really superticious?"

"Shut up!"

"No"

Basta and I glared at eachother murderously. What are you telling me you and your siblings always get along?

"I can see the family resemblance" Mortola sneered.

Me and Basta turned and in unison growled "Shut up!"

Ok yes we did look alot alike. Of course he was taller, his eyes were a little lighter and his hair was alot darker not to mention he was a boy.

"Ok. I'm going to leave now because I see no reason to stay here with people I hate." I marched twoards the door but Flatnose and Cockerell blocked my path.

"Get out of my way." I glared at them threateningly but they didn't seem to worried. Cockerell siezed me by the collar and dragged me back to the center of the room.

"LET ME GO DAMNIT" I struggled and looked at Basta "Basta get this lunatic to let me go"

He just leaned back against the wall "You asked for it little sis."

"Traitor!"

Basta shrugged and smiled lazily to let me know he just felt like annoying me.

Capricorn looked down at me calmly "Well you're here now. So we have to figure out what to do with you."

"Well for starters Cockerell can let me go!" I stomped really hard on his foot and he howled in pain and let go.

I smiled with satisfaction "Good. That's taken care of"

"You little-" Cockerell began but Capricorn held up a hand to stop him and Cockerell stood back.

"There are several options of course" Capricorn began "For starters you could be a maid."

Basta and I burst out into laughter at the same time.

"You wouldn't catch her dead in a dress" Basta laughed.

"Next" Capricorn went on "We could kill you"

"I like option 2 better than 1" I stated as if my opinion mattered.

"Last, Basta could always be fully responsible for you and training you as a black jacket."

Basta looked mortified "What!"

Capricorn looked at Basta "Is there a problem?"

"No I just-"

"Good. Then option three it is"

I flashed my brother a devilish grin and he groaned. This day wasn't too boring after all.

* * *

**_YEAH! Go Basta! Sorry um... R&R!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Ok here's another chapter! R&R!_**

**_

* * *

_**

"So Basta, I have a few questions" I said brightly as we left the church.

"Do I have to answer?" Basta groaned.

"Yes"

"And if I don't?"

"Well then I'll-"

"That was a rhetorical question!" Basta glared at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Ok mr. Grumpy. Here's the deal, if you answer three questions thorouly and completely I'll shut up."

"Ok fine." Basta seemed to like this arangement but he really should know me well enough to know I wouldn't keep this agreement. I guess 7 years makes you forget.

"What are those... things everyone one carries around on their backs?"

"Guns" Basta answered shortly without slowing his pace.

"Thoruough Basta!" I reminded him.

He sighed "Ok um... hey you" he walked up to a black jacket "I need to borrow your gun."

"Why?" the man seemed reluctant.

Basta answered by punching him in the nose and grabbing the gun from him.

"You just get why what you want by hurting people" I raised an eyebrow as Basta came back over.

"Problem?" he asked.

"Nope" I said cheerfully "Not at all. You haven't changed a bit!"

He actually smiled a somewhat nice smile "Neither have you" He hefted the gun "It's a wepon. You can shoot things with it and it can either seriously injure or kill them. Like this." He raised the gun and pulled the trigger. There was a loud bang and a second later a bird dropped to the ground stone dead.

"Ooh let me try!" I snatched the gun from Basta's hand. "I just pull the trigger right?"

Basta nodded "But make sure you aim."

I observed the gun "It looks terribly difficult" I raised the gun and shot a bird straight out of the sky.

Basta blinked "Well aren't you a fast learner."

I stared at the gun in my hands "WITH THIS I CAN DO ANYTHING!" I laughed evilly.

"I think you've had enough of that today" he snatched the gun away from me and tossed it back to the man we "borrowed" it from who was slowly regaining concious "Thanks for letting us use the gun"

As we walked on I didn't give Basta much time for silence "Ok next question: That knife you have. It looks kind of wierd. What is it?"

Basta laughed "Oh this" he pulled out the knife and flicked open the blade "It's a switch blade. It's handy because it's pocket size and you don't need a hilt."

"Cool" I snatched the blade from his hands and became thouroughly engrossed in flipping the blade in and out.

Basta rolled his eyes"I need you to stop snatching dangerous wepons from my hands"

"Whatever" I handed him the knife back and he pocketed it.

"Ok last question" I sighed "And this one is a little more serious. Why did you leave?"

Basta seemed a little taken aback by this "What? Don't tell me you missed me!"

I rolled my eyes "Answer the question Basta."

"Fine" he ran a hand through his hair "I...I didn't really have a choice. One minute I was with Capricorn and the next me, him and that old fire eater Dustfinger were standing in the middle of a strange room. This man read us out of the book. We've been looking for him ever since but no luck so far." he shrugged.

"Isn't Dustfinger that-" I began but Basta cut me off.

"That's more than three questions Kristen"

"Fine mr. picky" I muttered.

Basta shrugged and flashed me a grin.

I had missed him. He got on my nerves alot but he was family, and I was glad he was back.

* * *

**_Please Review peeps!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Ok peeps heres another chapter. REVIEW PLEASE!_**

* * *

_Two years later..._

"I'm bored" I sighed.

"You're always bored" Basta rolled his eyes.

"Yeah well that's because I'm stuck with you all day" I muttered.

"Not my fault" he shrugged.

"Oh but everything is your fault Basta" I said cheerily "The death of every person, every famine, every plauge, globel warming, the fact that my pet lizard died..."

"Hey that thing got run over by a car."

"That you just happened to be driving"

"Well what the Hell was it doing out side"

"You thought it needed fresh air!"

"Why was it out of it's cage?"

"You tipped it over!"

"Well you should watch you pets better!"

"You were supposed to be watching it! I was taking a drivers test."

"It's not my fault you didn't pass your first one!"

"Yes it is! You broke the rear view mirror off the testing car!"

"You dared me to do that!"

"Yes, but you listened to me when I was obviously being sarcastic!"

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

"I will!" Basta and I flicked open our knives in unison and lunged at eachother and engaged in a violent duel.

I saw Cockerell and Flatnose roll their eyes in unison out of the corner of my eye. I guess we fought so much that this was hardly an intresting occurance.

I swung the flat of my blade at Basta's face but he ducked, caught my wrist and yanked it out of my hand. I jumped back out of the way of his own kinfe and swung my second one down at his head. He caught it between his own to blades and twisted it out of my hand. A second later he was behind me with both of his knives crossed over my throat.

"Give up?" Basta grinned?

"Um... nah" I shook my head.

"I could kill you you know"

"But you wont"

"And why is that?"

"Cause you're a big softie!"

Cockerell and Flatnose exchanged glances. I was the only one who could get away with making these kinds of comments at Basta and avoid being killed or seriously injured.

Basta sighed "I guess I'll let you go this time." the blades flashed away and he pushed me to the ground "Little sis."

I tried to kick him but he dodged smoothly and pocketed his knives.

"Basta!" I turned to see Fulvio running twoards us "Capricorn wants to see you immediately! That fire eater found Silvertounge"

An evil grin spread across Basta's features. "And I get the pleasure of leading the mission to capture him?" That was the main simalarity between me and Basta. Our evil, sadistic grin.

"Sounds like it" Fulvio nodded "Oh, and bring Flatnose and Cockerell with you."

"Whose Silvertouge?" I asked getting to my feet?

"The man who read me out of the book" Basta said shortly as he strode twoards the church.

I trotted besides him "Sweet. Can I come?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

I sighed "Fine I don't really want to go anyway"

"Good" Basta shut the church doors behind him and the other men.

I flashed a devilish grin after him. If he thought I had meant that he had alot to learn about my honesty.

* * *

**_Review Please!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Ok, next update is finally here! Enjoy!_**

If you have ever crammed yourself into the trunk of a car, you will know it is not easy. If you haven't well... try to imagine with me. Even for someone of my size it is hard to be crammed in a tight enclosed space that makes breathing exceedingly difficult escpecially when you have ADHD. Maybe I should explain me being in a trunk. See, I knew very well that Basta wouldn't let me come so I took the liberty to stow away. It was simple. When one of the black jackets came out and started loading guns I snuck into the trunk when his back was turned. Of course they would see me eventually when they went to get the guns out of the back but I would figure that one out later.

So anyway, back to the car trunk. Unfortunately, this place we were going to wasn't right next door. Try 2 hours away. I was beginning to think I would be better off on the car roof. Mental note for next time.

Anyway you can imagine that when the car finally lurched to a stop I was practically convulsing in the back trunk. I heard soft foot falls coming and then-

"AIR!" I cried and bolted from the trunk like a spring scarring Cockerell so bad that he stumbled back tripped over a tree root and rolled over on his stomache. Wow give me slow motion replays of that one.

I cackled at him in between gulps of air.

"KRISTEN!" Basta yelled coming over "I swear, one day I'm going to kill you! I thought you said you didn't want to come. You lied to me."

I dusted my self off and streched calmly "I lie to everyone. What makes you so special?"

"I'm your brother"

"That just makes you more gullible."

Basta glared viciously at me which would've made most people run away, and even made a few black jackets inch back nervously. I however, just smiled at him brightly.

"Well" Basta growled "Your here now so you might as well be useful"

I grinned.

Basta tossed me a gun which I caught and cocked "Let's do this thing"

Inside, well, there were alot of books. I had taught myself to read against the wishes of Capricorn but his wishes are my last concern. Basta led us into the a huge library where a man was sitting at a desk reading. He had dark hair and was quite tall and pale.

"Hello Silvertounge" Basta hissed menacingly. The man Silvertounge's head jerked up and he jumpped to his feet "Basta"

"Glad to see me again?" Basta purred snapping open his knife.

I loved it when he did this kind of stuff. It was so entertaining.

"What do you want" Silvertounge backed up, but idiot 1 and 2, who had snuck around him, intercepted him.

"We're shopping" I muttered. "What else?"

"Kristen." Basta growled without turning to look at me "Shut up. I can handle this my self."

"Yeah right" I hissed under my breath. He didn't hear me or he was just trying to ignore me.

Silvertounge was staring at me like I had a snake on my head. "What innocent girl have you picked up this time."

"The innocent girl has a gun wise guy" I growled waving the gun around.

Basta looked at me "Kristen? Innocent? Very funny Silvertounge. This is my little sister."

Silvertounge has a problem with staring at people. "I... your... she... you... wha..." he stuttered.

I smiled sweetly "Suprised? I'm not nearly as bad as some of these people say."

Flatnose and Cockerell exchanged glances. Basta coughed into his hand.

"We could talk all day" Basta finally said. "But we're on a tight schedule. Where's the book Silvertounge?"

"I don't have it" Silvertounge shook his head wearily.

"Your a horrible lier." I rolled my eyes "Let's refrase that question. Give us the book or I will jam the barrel of this gun up your nose and shove the cartilage into your brain." I guess it's a little creepy when I say all this while smiling.

"She'll do it" Basta assured the man "Trust me. Or we can of course go get your daughter from the garden."

"I volenteer" I raised my hand.

Silvertounge shook his head, his eyes wide "No, don't. I'll show you where it is."

He found the book for us in a secret compartment in one of the many book shelves.

"Good" Basta pocketed it without even bothering to check the book inside the brown paper. "Bring him" he instructed two black jackets "Let's go."

Silvertounge backed up. "No. I... I'm not coming."

"Think again Silvertounge" Basta twirled the knife around in his fingers "Capricorn wants your voice as well. So yes you will come." The two black jackets siezed his arms and we dragged him from the library.

I got to actually sit in a seat this time which I was very greatful for. As we pulled away I saw a young girl, maybe 12 years old running after our car and tripping. She looked after us as we drove away, her blue eyes glistening with tears. Old mempries probed at my mind but I shoved them away. I didn't want to remember them...

* * *

**_Want me to continue? Review!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Ok I know it's been awhile but I went on vacation and the place had NO INTERNET CONNECTION! (Insert dramatic gasp) But anyway, I'm back now and here's the next chapter!_**

Actually, besides the occasional fire setting or kidnapping or theivery or the rare murder life could be pretty dull at Capricorn's village. I mean, we had gaurd duty which practically drove me insane and which I also often skipped (shh! Don't tell.). Not to mention I hated just about everyone besides Basta in the village and I certinly wasn't going to hang out with the maids (weaklings)

After we kidnapped that Silvertounge dude we moved back to the same boring slow scheduel. Actually, I think Capricorn figured out I was skipping a bunch of watch dutys because he put me on watch with Cockerell (gag me) by the river.

Anyway...

I stabbed my switch blade moodily into an old tree stump. "I'm bored"

Cockerell looked at me like he was going to kill me seeing that was about the 54th time I said it. Yes I was counting.

"What?" I muttered. "You know that your bored too!"

"Keep on talking and I won't be bored anymore." Cockerell growled "Cause I'm going to kill you slowly and painfully."

"Good luck with that" I muttered.

"Can I help?" I turned to see Basta leaning against a tree.

"Ha, ha" I rolled my eyes. "Why aren't you on watch?"

"Being Capricorn's right hand man has many benifits." Basta shrugged "He let me take the day off because I brought him Silvertounge."

"We were there too!" Cockerell and I accused at the same time.

Basta grinned "Yes but I led the misson."

"You didn't do jack." I muttered "You just waved your knife a few times and threatened him"

"Yeah? What was it you did then?"

"Good point."

I threw my knife at a tree and it landed just a few inches shy of the knot I was aiming for.

Basta observed my work and shook his head. "Your knife skills have gotten pretty sloppy." he pulled the knife out of the tree.

"Yeah well I can still kick your butt!" I retorted knowing that wasn't true in the least.

"Yeah right" Basta and Cockerell said at the same time.

I shrugged, snatched the knife from Basta and began stabbing the tree log again.

Basta studdied me for a moment "I think your training needs to resume." he flashed a grin "You up for it?"

My eyes widened "Are you kidding? Me pass up an opportunity to be able to analyze all of the ways I can kill you?"

Basta rolled his eyes "Yeah, I thought so."

I jumped to my feet "Let's start now"

"Ok, there's a good practice area over this way." Basta and I began to walk away.

"Hey! What am I supposed to do!" Cockerell called after us "She's supposed to be on watch."

Basta and I grinned the grin that made everyone know we were siblings and said in unison "Deal with it."

* * *

**_Ok people! Now this is the part where you click that button right below the text! AND REVIEW!_**

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**_Next chappie people! Enjoy!_**

Basta and I stood opposite eachother on the field both with two long switchblades in our hands.

"Remember" Basta said "Don't think of them as seperate wepons."

I nodded gripping the handels- then lept forward swinging them at his face from either side. He simply raised the blades and blocked mine in a shower of sparks then twisted them around and threw me off. I ducked as he made a sweep for my neck and rolled around him to try to stab him in the back. He was already there and he hit my blade out of the way. I flipped backwards and brought both knives in a downward arch twoards his head. He crossed his two blades together and caught them and threw me off balance then he twisted the blades out of my hands. The next thing I knew I was on the ground two blades crossed over my throat.

"Hmm..." Basta smirked down at me "I guess you're not a total loss."

"Gee thanks" I rolled my eyes.

Basta helped me to my feet "You're thinking to hard." He said "It's better to go with instincts or your opponent will see you thinking and be ready for you. You should at least remember that. You've used that weakness on so many people."

I nodded as an old memory tried to enter my mind again:

_In his eyes his intentions showed like a book. I had to beat him or who knows what would happen. He lashed out and-_

"Kristen?" I snapped out of it shaking off the memory.

"Yeah, I remeber." I didn't want to though.

"It's almost sunset" Basta looked up "Let's head to dinner."

Cockerell caught up with us on the way and started arguing with Basta about letting me off the hook but I was hardly paying attention. The memories were practicly attacking the barriers in my mind where I had shut them away.

_He lashed out and I twisted away then thrust forward with all my strength. The blade went straight through his cheast, through skin, muscel, senew and bone to where it pierced his black heart. His eyes had brought about his end._

I snapped back to reality mentally punching myself and putting up the barriers once again.

* * *

**_Review!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Next Chappie!_**

**_Kristen: More of me annoying or beating up people!_**

**_Basta: Or... both._**

**_Anyway...R&R!_**

I guess taking off during the day comes back to you at night cause I had to stand gaurd a little ways past the bridge with Basta that night.

Guess I don't have much else to do anyway.

It was dark out, no moon lit the sky but you could definetly see alot of stars out here away from cities. Cities in this world are insane, all the cars, lights, people. Out here it's a little nicer... quieter.

God I'm getting too deep. Got to stop that...

Basta was fooling with the gun strapped over his shoulder. He doesn't like these kinds of wepons to much. He prefers knives and stuff. Still, guns are good to threaten people with.

"Think anything intrestings gonna happen tonight?" I asked mildly.

Basta shrugged "Don't know. Maybe we'll see an animal if we're lucky."

"Yeah." I grinned slyly "How bout a black cat?"

He glared at me "Not funny."

I shrugged and smiled lazily not really caring. Then I saw the headlights coming closer. "Hey how about a car?" I grinned.

The car was chugging slowly over the bridge.

"Not one of ours" Basta raised an eyebrow "Wow, something intresting."

We moved off to the side so the headlights wouldn't pick us up.

As the car began to chug slowly past us Basta switched on the flash light and tapped on the car window loudly.

The old woman who was at the wheel jumped and cursed. I stifled a laugh.

She rolled down the window and glared out at Basta as I backed a bit further into the shadows. I would make my appearance in a bit.

"What's the idea!" she demanded "Do you have to frighten us to death? A person can easily get run over sulking around in the dark like that."

Basta got on that threating face that I think is so funny and pushed the barrel of the shotgun through the window "This is private property. A person can easily get shot for tresspassing on private property."

"I can explain" A man in the back seat had rolled down the window. He had gingery hair and three long, pale scars on his face. Oh, now I remember this guy! Dustfinger! The man Basta hates so much. I never hated him I just hated the girl that he and Basta liked. So annoying.

"Well if it isn't Dustfinger" Basta grinned that evil grin of ours and withdrew the barrel of his gun. Actually I had heard Dustfinger was giving us information about Silvertounge but never actually had seen them. "Do you have to turn up in the middle of the night?"

In the back seat by him I saw that girl I had seen running after our car. Blonde hair, blue eyes, she was looking at Basta kind of scared like which wasn't to suprising. Lot's of people look at him like that. It's so cute.

The old woman looked suspiciously at Dustfinger "I didn't know you were on such friendly terms with these people! You called them Devils!"

I'm sure me and Basta were thinking the exact same thing "No Basta hates him and yes we are devils."

Dustfinger got out of the car and began talking to Basta in a low voice.

I took this oppurtunity to climb quietly up a tree and on to a branch suspended above the car. I was going to appear as soon as they got out of the car.

Basta opened the drivers door "Get out, both of you."

The old woman and the girl obeyed.

"I'd on't like your tone" Elinore told Basta in a very bad attempt at sounding authoritative. "We just had a very strenuous drive, and we only came here to give your boss whatever he wants so let's have a little more civility.

Ok, I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing. I jumped down and landed gracefully on the top of the car making the old lady, the girl and Dustfinger all jump. Basta didn't even flinch.

"Ok, civility?" I looked at the old woman "You must be crazy! The day Basta shows civility will be the day that I'm tall! Save it for my responsible older brother... oh wait, I don't have one of those!"

Basta sighed "Kristen, you just can't live without the dramatic entrances can you?"

"In all honesty, no." I said sliding off the car and landing beside Basta.

Dustfinger was staring at me in shock "YOU!"

Hmm, guess he remembers me.

I smiled brightly "Me."

"Why does that young lady have a gun?" the old woman looked baffled.

I gritted my teeth "I'm sorry. What did you call me?"

"Hey better than little girl." Basta smiled wryly.

"IT'S THE SAME THING IN OLD LADY LANGUAGE!" I yelled furiously. Basta grabbed my shirt collar and held me back as I tried to get my hands around the old ladies throat "LET ME A HER! CALL ME AN YOUNG LADY WILL YOU! TAKE IT BACK YOU MISERABLE LITTLE-"

"KRISTEN!" Basta snarled "SHUT UP!"

He yanked me back and I was cut off. I seathed silently as Bast looked down at Meggie "So this is Silvertounges daughter? She doesn't look much like him."

"Where is my father?" the girl asked her voice was shaking "Is he alright?"

"Oh he's fine." Basta replied. I resist the urge to say that he was locked up in a cow shed. Then Basta would definetly kill me.

"We've come for him." the girl said "We won't give Capricorn the book unless he let's my father go.

I bit back a remark: "Wow you are a master of bargaining." I didn't want to be mean to this girl for some reason. Her eyes lay out all of her emotions on the floor for me. Fear, determination, worry. She wanted her father back. Alot.

Basta looked like he wouldn't have an objection to scaring her so I just went ahead and stopped it "Well then get the book at lets get a move on. I've been wanting to do something besides sit here for hours!"

The girl who I found out was named Meggie grabbed the bok from the back and she, the old woman and Dustfinger followed us up twoards the church.

The thing was this girl though we were going to play fair but she was just a player in this game. We had already planned every move. The thing was, I almost felt guilty. But guilt could be used against you. I found out that long ago...

* * *

**_You like? Please Review!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Keep the Reviews coming people! I love having yalls input!_**

We led Meggie, Dustfinger, and the annoying old woman (Whose name I discovered was Elinore. It reeks of old ladieness!) through the halls of Capricorns house past the blackjackets standing on gaurd looking bored to death and the multiple doors. Why one man needs this much space I will never know.

Basta finally opened the door at the end of the hall. Capricorn was sitting in an arm chair (Amazing the way people can make such comfortable furniture here isn't it?) and Morola the magpie (Another person I despised with a burning passion. She wanted me to be a maid. I called her and old hag and danced away before she could slap me) was in front of him cutting his toe nails. When we entered he waved her away. She got up, glared at everyone especially me and Basta and walked away.

"The visitors you were expecting have arrived. I thought you'd want to see them immediately." Basta said. It always bothered me how respectful he got around Capricorn. That's one of the differences between us. I couldn't care less about Capricorn, I work for my self. Basta being his right hand man is mean to everyone but Capricorn. I remember how it was before all that. Long ago...

"Where is it" Capricorn rose from his chair. I saw Meggie flinch. "Don't tell me you've brought only the girl this time."

"She's got it in the bag" Dustfinger blurted. What a squealer. Ok what's in it for him? "Her father didn't know he had the wrong book. This woman switched them without telling him."

Elinore flushed.

_"Good" _I thought.

Capricorn came slowly twoards Meggie. She was stricken with fear. I had seen him pull this stunt before. "How old is she?" he asked Dustfinger.

"12!" she said trying to make her voice sound strong "I'm 12 and I want to know where my father is."

Capricorn being either half deaf or un observant didn't pay attention to her last statement "12? A few more years and she'll be a pretty little thing. Useful to have around the place. We'll have to fatten her up a bit though." He felt Meggies thin little arm.

"Oh stop it Capricorn. Leave the poor kid alone." a voice said. Basta looked at me a little suprised and Capricorn's cold eyes turned on me. I suddenly relized that I was the one who had said that.

Meggie looked at me gratefully. Elinore looked suprised. Dustfinger kept avoiding everyones glances.

Had I really just said that?

"Remember you place Kristen" Capricorn finally said "There are still options you know."

My lips tightened as I bit back a retort. Capricorn acting like he owned me. No one did. I worked for myself. I was just here cause Basta was.

Elinore moved up behind Meggie protectivly "Look I don't know who you are but I really don't care. We just want to get the girls father back. When we have him we'll give you the book."

Capricorn lost intrest in me and looked at Elinore in disgust. "Why did you bring this woman?" he looked over at Dustfinger "Why would I want her? Bring the girl and the book I said."

Light dawned on Meggie. About time. She looked at Dustfinger with a mixture of suprise and anger.

"I already told Basta" Dustfinger muttered "She couldn't be pursuaded to stay behind. Didn't want to leave the girl alone with me."

"And wasn't I right!" Elinore's voice jumped about 5 octaves.

Dramatic pitch change.

"Listen to that fork tounge match stick eater! I should've called the police the minute he came back!"

"Lady lower the pitch" I exclaimed "You're killing my ears."

Capricorn glanced at Basta and my brother lept forward and snatched the plastic bag where the book was and handed it to Capricorn.

Capricorn leafed through the pages then closed it.

"Right book this time?" I asked in a smart alec way.

Capricorn turned to Dustfinger "Those two know nothing?"

"Bout what?" I asked being annoying as I usually am.

Dustfinger shook his head.

Capricorn turned to Basta and me "Put them behind the house."

"What?" Elinore demanded.

Basta went for them.

"Where's my father?" Meggie cried. Capricorn payed no notice.

Basta was pointing a gun at Elinore "Little help Kristen?"

I nodded grimly a took Meggie by the arm. She looked up at me almost pleadingly "Where is my father?"

"You'll see him in a minute" I said my voice foronce not annoying or telling a lie which is really new.

Meggie cast one last glance at Dustfinger as we forced them from the room "I hope you burn to death!" she cried angrily "I hope you suffocate in you own smoke!" I smiled at that. The girl has guts after all.

* * *

**_REVIEW!_**

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**_Thankyou for the reviews!_**

**_Kristen: KEEP THEM COMING OR ELSE!_**

**_What's the or else?_**

**_Basta: I don't think they want to know..._**

We led Elinor and Meggie behind the house and twoards cow shed number four. I always thought using cow sheds for cages was a lame idea. Why couldn't we have a real dungeon? Besides the crypt was alot more creative but we only use for people we're going to kill or to scare people. Basta doesn't have a very high opinion of the crypt. That silly supersticious brother of mine. I'm rolling my eys at him by the way.

Anyway, back to the story.

As I fiddled with the lock (cause Basta has way too many keys. Even he get's them mixed up! I mean seriously can't you just have one maste key!) Elinor decided to start chattering again cause I guess that's what old ladies do best!

"This is ridiculous!" she muttered "I heard these mountains were paradise to robbers but people don't just go around holding others at a gun point! This is the 21st century for God's sake!"

"No duh" I muttered looking up from the keys "That's why we're using the guns. Damn it Basta, how the Hell do you deal with all these stupid keys!"

He just shrugged.

"And what is a young-" she cut off at a glare from me and corrected her self. "What is she doing here surounded by all these men with wepons!"

"I ask my self that question every day." I sighed getting up and crossing my arms "Guess I'll have to play the relations card again huh?" I hissed to Basta. He rolled his eyes. "In a nut shell" I explained "Basta is my older brother." I bent over and resumed work like I had just said "I like pie"

Elinor gawked, Meggie looked at me wide eyed.

"What? You can't see the family resemblance?" I sighed "You can tell when we smile sadisticly. Runs in the family."

Elinor had recovered from the shock of my announcement and kept on jabbering "And I saw boys carrying guns around here. Youngsters like them shouldn't be wandering around with guns!"

Basta laughed this time as I tried yet another key. No luck. "I was younger than most of them when I joined" Basta was saying. "Kristen joined when she was five."

"Can we not revisit that" I gritted my teeth. Memories that I tried to block out were probing again. Basta had gotten over them, accepted them. I didn't give my brain enough exposer to them to have a chance.

Elinor was willed into a satisfing silence by this. as I finally got the door open "VICTORY!" I cried in a loud voice that made Basta stare at me like I was crazy. He does that alot.

"On your to do list." I muttered throwing the keys at him "Seperate these keys into a bunch of different key chains. I'm not working with those things like that again."

Basta shrugged and shoved Elinor and Meggie into the cowshed.

"Mo!" I heard Meggie cry once inside as Basta locked the door.

I sighed. Why couldn't my memories just leave me alone! Why did this girl have to remind me of them? Without anther word to Basta I strode off knowing he was going to be right behind me.

* * *

**_What you think? Let me know!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Hi every body! I is HYPER! Ahem...(gets into completely serious writer mode to write completely serious fanfic)... wait... heh, wrong one. Since when is this fic serious! _**

**_Actually this chapter is a little bit more serious than others but I hope you still like._**

**_FREE CYBER COOKIES TO ANYONE WHO REVIEWS!_**

I trailed my finger through the cool water. I was sitting on the banks of the creek near the village. Maids come here alot to wash clothes and when ever I'm arround they move as far down the creek as possible.

I'm not sure why...

"You've been acting very strange lately" I here Basta's voice behind me. I knew he would come. I know him too well.

I shrugged "Really? I don't feel strange."

"Lieing never gets you anywhere with me" Basta came down and sat on the creek beside me. "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing in paticular." I say again trying foolishly to lie but it doesn't work. It would with anyone else but not with Basta. He can always read my emotions in my eyes no matter what. He can do that to anyone.

"Tell me." he demanded. "I can tell you're restless. You have been ever since we went to get Silvertounge"

I sighed and rested my chin on my knees "You remember the... incident when I was five?"

"Which one?" he smiled bitterly. He definetly remembered. Who could forget a situation like that.

"All of them." I sighed "They've all been on my mind. It's that Meggie girl. She is reminding me and it's like all of those memories are being thrown back at me." I getting warmed up now "And I don't want them to come back. I've shut them out for years with success. But now I can't keep them shut out! That's why I defended her in the church. It was like... like..." I can't put words to it. To my horror I think I feel wetness in my eyes but I force it back.

Basta looks like he's in deep thought. I can tell he's made the connection. "I see what your saying but it's really different if you think about it."

"I don't want to think about it" I growled standing up "It was better when I didn't feel at all!" I began to stalk away but Basta grabed me forcefully by the shoulders and spun me around looking me straight in the eyes.

I glare back but he's unfazed. He is the one person my glare never works on just as I am the one person he can't use his on. Like Brother like sister. "Leave me alone" I said in a threatening voice.

"Listen Kristen" he said "Those things happened years ago. They don't matter now. I've come to grips with it. You should too." He studied me for a moment "I wonder if it was worse for you than me."

"No it was worse for you" I said sitting down.

"Maybe" he sighed sitting down next to me "Maybe not."

"Do me a favor" I muttered "Don't leave again."

"I'll do my best" he smiled a friendly smile. A nice smile. I don't see those alot.

I rested my head on his shoulder. We were brother and sister. Most people thought Basta was heartless. I seemed to be the only one who knew better. I was the only one who got a glimpse of that side of him I guess.

So we sat there in silence until the dawn broke. Siblings.

* * *

**_REVIEW!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Thanks for reviews! Keep em coming please!_**

It was the next day when I was sent to go get Silverounge, Meggie, and the annoying, talkative old woman (ATOW for short) along with Cockerell and Flatnose. Why Capricorn sent me I'm not sure but what ever.

Cokerell unlocked the door quickly (Cause he had a nice key chain that only had about three keys! What a concept!

"Come on get a move on!" Cockerell snapped like the impatient man he is. They stumbled out of the shed and we began to walk them twoards the church, Flatnose in front, Cockerell in back and me walking to the side. By Meggie of course.

We reached the doors and Cockerell gave a mock bow "Welcome to the Devil's house."

I rolled my eyes "You people give your selves too much credit."

Cockerell gave me a look "You're here aren't you?"

"Hmm, good point."

We entered the church where most of the black jackets already were. I walked over to where Basta stood already. He had a gas can in his hands

I gave him 'what-the-heck-is-that-for" glance which he answered with a shrug.

When everyone was settled he walked up the steps to where Dustfinger was perched looking incredibly out of place here. He was fooling with a match as he always was. He was obsessed with fire.

"Ah, so Dustfinger's playing with his best friend again" Basta mocked and I rolled my eyes knowing that a battle of words would take place just about now. No change in that relationship. They still hated eachother. "Light us a fire. It's what you do best."

"Why not you Basta?" Dustfinger asked innocently lighting a new match and raising it in front of Basta's face "Still afraid of fire are you?"

Basta knocked the match right out of his hand.

"Oh you shouldn't do that. It's bad luck." Dustfinger chided "You know how quickly fire takes offence."

Now Dustfinger had just touched on the two fears Basta has. Bad luck and fire and that's enough to make me boiling mad. In a second both my knives go speeding through the air and pin Dustinger to the wall by his shir just above his shoulders.

Basta smirked as I stalked over to where Dustfinger was and glared up at him "Watch it buddy or next time I'm going to pin you by the fingers and then we'll see how good you are with fire." I reached up and yanked out the blades and pocketed them and began to walk back over to where Basta stood.

But Dustfinger either has a death wish or doesn't remember me to well cause then he said "So Basta you need a little girl to stand up for you?"

The room went silent. Everyone was watching us now.

In an instant I saw red and I whirled around and punched Dustfinger with all my strength in the stomach sending the breath out of him as he crumpled to the ground.

I placed a foot on his back and brought him all the way to the ground "Mind saying that again Dirtyfinger? I didn't here you."

Dustfinger didn't say a word either cause he got the message or he was still preoccupied with taking in air.

"I hope you take that to heart" I hissed walking back over to where Basta stood struggling to supress laughter. All the black jackets cracked up in that instant. Elinor, Silvertounge and Meggie looked at me like I was insane.

Well I kind of was.

* * *

Things got intresting again much later in the meeting at the church. Silvertounge was finally asked to read. I'd been wanting to here his voice for awhile since it was supposed to be enchanting: Much better then that stuttering wimp Darius. But he didn't want to read which was aggrivating Capricorna little bit.

That was when I had a second spell of impulse. These are just becoming more and more frequent.

Capricorn was speaking to Silvertounge calmly "See in the world that I used to reside in I frequently mingled with magicians and wizards. I'm sure you've already been given a graphic account of how we break their will but now that your dughter is here I'm sure such painful methods won't be nessasary." he gave Basta a pointed look and he seized Meggie's arm and held her in a head lock. My brother obeyed Capricorn's orders without question. He always has. I didn't.

"I'll watch the girl" I snapped "I'm sure Basta has better things to do with his time."

Everyone was staring at me and I suddenly felt like going and banging my head against a wall and soaking it in ice cold water.

Capricorn looked at me unpleasently which made me want to go up there and punch him in the nose. "Will you now? I don't know you do seem to be getting a little sodt in these past days."

Had he learned nothing from Dustfinger's experiance. "Soft?" I growled. A knife went sailing through the air and embedded it'self in the wall an inch above Capricorn's head. "How's that for soft!" I snarled my eyes set in my black glare.

Capricorn had barely flinched. Maybe had predicted this reaction. "Basta watches the girl. I think I trust him a little more than you." This was a perfectly resonable statement since most peoplewho trust me end up captured, maimed or dead.

I shrugged like I didn't care but when Silvertounge agreed to read I flashed Basta a look and he released Meggie from the headlock and instead rested his hands on her shoulders. He knew why I was acting like this now so it's safe to say that he sort of understood.

Meggie was looking at me confused. I guess when you punch someone in the gut so hard that they almost pass out one minute and defend a little girl the next it looks a little strange. To my suprise she sent me a little smile which I, also to my suprise, returned.

Silvertounge read aloud then and I felt myself almost lost in the words. His soft velvet voice rang through out the church. I had never heard someone with a voic like that. Suddenly conis were falling from the sky. Gold coins everywhere along with jewls bounced along the floor everyone stared.

"That was wierd" I commented.

"Pick it up you fools" Capricorn ordered.

I made a point to not move to pick up any coins instead I wandered over to where Meggie stood staring wide eyed. Basta was picking up coins with the others.

"You seem facinated" I commented making her jump and stare at me.

"I... I..." she stuttered. Yeah I get this reaction from people alot.

"At ease" I rolled my eyes "Besides you don't reacted quickly when your that stiff. I'm not going to hurt you."

Meggie relaxed a little "Um... thanks for... what you said."

I shrugged like it was no big deal "It was nothing."

"Yes it was." Silvertounge had appeared by his daughters side. "Kristen right?"

"Yep." I nodded "And you're the man who read my brother out of the book 9 years ago."

He nodded "Forgive me but I'm sorry I did."

"Oh no I would to." I shrugged "He's an evil, evil guy some of the time."

Silvertounge made no point to disagree with me "I can't believe your his... sister."

"Yeah. Guess I wasn't mentioned in the book was I? But I am his sister and it proves that the author doesn't create all of the characters." I noticed they were about finishing picking up the coins. "Got to scram. Don't worry Meggie, Basta isn't going to hurt you today."

"Really?" Meggie looked unconvinced.

"Nope, cause he knows he'll get Hell from me if he does. He's all threats. See ya." I split to the other side of the room. Basta gave me a look when the reading cominced again and I knew that he had noticed the conversation.

Guess I can never under estimate how observant he really is.

* * *

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ... HEY LOOK! CYBER COOKIE!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Please Review! We're having an awesome flashback sequence today so enjoy!_**

I was sitting down by the creek again. Whenever I was really annoyed, or mad or had nothing else to do I came here... all three of those applied today. With nothing to do I drifted into one of those memories that I didn't want to remember. And I couldn't get it out of my head:

_Flashback:_

_I was sitting on the ground outside the house. I loved the mornings and early afternoons._

_Because _he _wasn't here._

_My father. _

_In the 5 years of my life had grown a special hatred for that man. For how he treated us: Me, Basta... my mother. But I hated her too: For marrying him. She didn't have to._

_Because he wasn't even my real father. He was only a step father. I never knew my real father but I bet he was beter than this guy._

_My older brother came out of the house and sat beside me. Basta was fourteen, nine years older than me. He was my only friend really and I was his only friend. _

_Both of our tempers drove away any other person our age anyway._

_"What are you thinking about?" Basta asked me._

_I stared off sullenly into the distance "I wish he were dead." There was no need to specify who I meant. Basta knew._

_He just nodded "I feel that way every time I have to look at his face."_

_"And then some" I muttered. It was then that I heard the clap of hooves on the rode. It would be him._

_"Let's get inside" Basta hoisted me to my feet and we hurried through the door to warn our mother._

_She already knew "Hurry, hide. I'll handle him."_

_"I'm tired of hiding" Basta snapped._

_"Please" our mother pleaded "Take your sister. I don't think this'll be good."_

_The thing was, he was the worst when he came home from work. He always drank and a combination of work and whiskey made him angry and unpredictable._

_Basta took me into the kitchen where he rummaged through the drawers and brought out a knife._

_"Are you going to kill him?" I whispered. I wasn't afraid I was eager. I wanted Basta to kill him._

_"Only if he tries to hurt us first" Basta said and he peeked out from behind the wall to where the front door was. I looked to, morbid curiosity getting the best of me._

_He came stumbling through the door his face angry and glazed and the stench of achohol surrounding him like a dark aura. Our mother stood there too her face was afraid._

_"What are you looking at woman?" he slurred smacking her so hard that she fell to the floor._

_Mother couldn't speak. Yes he was particularly bad today._

_Basta's hand tightened around the hilt of the knife._

_"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" he snarled picking her up and shaking her like a rag doll "Where are the little brats! Where are they!"_

_Still our mother said nothing. She was left silent by his blows._

_"Tell me Now!" he through her across the room and drew a knife from his belt._

_Basta broke first. He couldn't wait anymore "I'm right here!" he snarled coming out from our hiding spot. I followed him planning to back him up though I don't know what use I'd be._

_He snarled and turned away from our mother and began stalking twoards us. He had seen the knife in his hand._

_Now our mother spoke "No! Leave them alone!" She dragged herself to her feet and tried to pull him off but he turned around and thrust the knife in his hand into her stomache._

_I stood frozen as I watched our mothers body fall. He had actually killed her!_

_Basta was in shock just long enough for him to throw my brother to the side with a force that knocked him against the wall. Then he came for me._

_"Get away from me Bastard!" I hissed using one of his choice curse words. But he lunged for me with huge hands._

_Adrenalin pulsed through me and I managed to slip to the side. In his drunken state he wasn't quite as light on his feet. but he was capable of cornering someone as small as I was in our small house. _

_"Why are you running from daddy?" he slurred when I was trapped in a corner. He raised a hand that now had the blood soaked knife clutched in it's grasp._

_"BASTA!" I screamed in desperation. I was afraid now. I had been taught to not show fear but I siddenly was very afraid._

_Then his drunken smile twisted into a grmace of pain and he coughed up blood that solattered against me. The metal point of a knife was sticking out through his neck. Then he fell to the ground landing right beside me. Basta was there looking very dangerous, soaked up to his elbow in red blood._

_I found that I was shaking. I had been that close to being killed I ran over to where our mother's body. She was still breathing. Still alive but barely. Basta dropped the knife and stumbled back against the wall. "I killed him."_

_"I'm glad you did" I hissed._

_Basta dropped down by where our mother lay her eyes fluttering. _

_"Basta" her voice was no more than a hoarse whisper "You must... leave."_

_Basta nodded "We will."_

_"Promise me..." she whispered her voice softening even more so that I had to strain to here it._

_"Promise you what?" Basta asked "What?"_

_"Promise me... you will... take care of... your sister." Promise me..." and then the light faded from her eyes and she was left staring blankly at Basta's face._

_"I will." he whispered._

_He rose to his feet and began to hurry around the house._

_"What are you doing?" I asked hoarsly._

_"We're getting out of here" Basta said firmly "We have to leave. We need food, and wepons." he brought out an old pack of our father... our real father, and began filling it. His face was set determined and fierce. He packed four knives and enough bread to last a week. That wouldn't be long but I knew that Basta could get us food with his knife skills. There was no one better._

_In a few moments we were ready. _

_"One more thing. We need to burn the house." Basta said rumaging for the flint stones._

_"What?" I asked "Why?"_

_"Or I'll be charged of murder that's why!" he snapped._

_I nodded "Fine."_

_The sparks caught and the house caught alot faster than I imagined it would, flames springing up on the wood and devouring what it could._

_Without looking back we ran away from the scene. _

_"Where are we going?" I asked._

_"The edge of the wayless woods." Basta said "We'll be ok there for awhile."_

_I cast one last look at our burning hose as we hurried away as the smoke poisoned the air and billowed through the sky..._

I snapped back to reality. The memory was still clear as day light after all these years of shutting it out. I picked a rock and through it at a squirrl in anger causing alot of the maids to start and hurry away from me.

But I didn't care.

I didn't care about anything...

* * *

**_So now you have one of the dramatic past sequences! I'll add in more gradually! Now you need to review!_**

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

**_Sorry it's been awhile! Enkoy and REVIEW!!!_**

"Kristen! Wake up!" I had dose off on my night watch that night and woke to the sound of Basta's voice. Don't reprimand me everyone else does it too!

"What is it?" I muttered "Did you see a black cat."

"You can be annoying later" Basta snapped "But the fire eater just helped the prisoners escape. They're driving off now."

I jumped to my feet "Let's go then. I've had nothing to do all night."

A few minutes later Basta, Flatnose, and I were in the car driving after the faint red tail lights of the escape car.

"Who was on gaurd in the parkinglot?" I asked mildly.

"Probably one of the newbies" Flatnose grunted "Capricorn won't be very pleased."

I sighed and lay down on the back seat "Wake me when we catch up." and then I was asleep.

* * *

"Wake up Kristen" Basta called "We found the car. They pushed it off the road."

"Sweet" I yawned jumping out of the car. "So, important question, are they _in _the car."

"If they were we'd be heading back by now." Basta growled "Let's search downhill for them first. They wouldn't go uphill lugging an old lady around" Flatnose and Basta started down the hill.

I made to follow but I saw the bushes just up the hill rustle. When I squinted I was sure I saw a flash of blonde hair.

I grinned and winked in the general direction of the hair then trotted after Basta.

We searched the woods in vain but found nothing. These thick trees reminded me a bit of the Wayless Woods. Just a bit more tame.

Another memory came back to me.

_Flash back:_

_"Can we just stop here Basta?" I asked tiredly dropping onto an old rotting stump._

_Basta looked around. We had no idea in which part of the forest we were in but all around us there were trees._

_"I suppose we've gone far enough." Basta relented and un shouldered the pack. It had been almost a day since he had killed our Step father. It seemed like a life time though._

_"Think they've found the ruins yet?" I asked._

_"Most likely" Basta sighed "But they probably found our house burning before it finished and were probably able to get what's left of the bodies. Chances are they'll see that we're not with them so they'll think I murdered both of them and kidnapped you or something."_

_I raised an eyebrow "How come you get to be the kidnapper and murderer and I have to be the sweet innocent little girl?"_

_"Little yes" Basta grinned "Sweet and innocent... I'm doubtful you could play that part."_

_I shrugged and sighed "I don't get it though. He's the one who killed our mother and he almost killed me! It was his fault!"_

_"The court won't believe it" Basta sighed "That's the law for you. Even if you told them the truth they'd think I made you lie or something."_

_"Yeah they'd think I couldn't understand myself since I'm just a little girl" I muttered bitterly._

_I saw Basta twirling a knife in his hand with nimble fingers. He was better with a knife than anybody around even at his age._

_"I want to learn" I blurted._

_He looked at me confused "What?"_

_"I want to learn how to fight with knives like you do! I want to be able to defend myself!" I said eagerly "You can teach me can't you?"_

_He studied me for a moment "I guess that's the best thing to do with our time... though I don't know many girls who can fight worth a damn."_

_He hit a pet peeve of mine "Shut up!" I lunged at him but he sidestepped me and pushed me to the ground._

_"Rule number one" Basta grinned down at me "Don't let your emotions show on your face when fighting. Then your intentions will be clear and any decent fighter will be able to predict what you are about to do." _

_He helped me to my feet and handed me two slender knives much like his own two. "Let's get started then shall we?" he grinned._

_I liked it when he was this way. He was angry alot not usually very happy. But I like it when he was..._

_End Flashback_

"Day dreaming are we?" Basta woke me from my memory.

"It's night time you idiot" I rolled my eyes. I fingered one of my switch blades.

So long ago he had taught me everything I knew.

I wanted those times back sometimes...

* * *

**_What you think? REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW!!!_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_So Enjoy this next chapter! You'll have to live with it for a week cause I'm going to camp with NO TECHNOLOGY! LE GASP! Anyway I'll update when I get back as soon as possible. REVIEW!_**

We ended up having to go back and get the dogs since they obviously didn't go down hill and then tried to find their trail up hill.

The dogs were great big animals and were vicious when told to be. Of course they would do anything for cheese as I found out and they're awesome animals.

It was almost an hour before the dogs started tugging at the leashes like they smelled something.

"Hey it's a marten" Flatnose said.

"Dustfinger's marten" Basta growled.

"Yeah, something intresting." I said cheerfully.

Basta's eyes turned twoards the hovel and I knew what he was thinking.

That was when Silvertounge and Dustfinger jumped from the trees and attacked.

Silvertounge began wrestling for control of the gun with Basta and the dogs began barking and snapping at him.

Dustfinger siezed their collars and tried to drag them off him but Flatnose had finally recovered from shock and pointed his gun at Dustfinger. Then the boy who had been read out by Silvertounge hit him with a rock and he went down.

I won't pretend to feel dissapointed.

Instead I went to Basta's aid and hit a pressure point on Silvertounge's side. causing him to cringe away and allowing Basta to gain control of the gun and point it twoards the reader but then the old woman came up with Flatnose's gun and pointed it Basta's head.

"HEY!" I yelled. I was about to lunge forward and knock the gun out of her hand but two arms wrapped around my waist pinning my arms to my side. Dustfinger had grabbed me.

"HEY! LET GO OF ME YOU LOUSY STUPID NO GOOD-" I kicked and screamed but Dustfinger had a tight grip on me. The down fall to being as small as I am is I'm not as strong. Quick yes and I am pretty strong for my size but I'm not that good.

"Let go of her!" Basta growled raising his gun to point at Dustfinger but Silvertounge jerked it out of his hands.

Basta was mad now. He flicked open one of his switchblades. "Let her go now Dustfinger." for the first time I realized that Dustfinger had a gun pointed at my head. That does explain the stong reaction.

It was a low blow on his part.

I was guessing that Dustfinger was smirking. He and Basta did hate eachother. "Farid, get us the rope."

Basta's eyes narrowed and then he decided to return the blow. He lunged forward and grabbed Meggie's arm and pulled her twoards him. The blade of his knife rested on her throat. "You really might want to consider letting my sister go now."

Silvertounge stood frozen. Meggie looked terrified. Elinore was cursing.

I heard Dustfinger breathing heavily behind me. I decided to speak "Let her go Basta" I sighed and closed my eyes. "It won't help anything. I'm fine."

Basta stared at me for a second then let Meggie go and she ran to Silvertounge who embraced her.

Elinore pointed the gun at his head "Put away the knife Basta."

Basta glared at her and pocketed it.

Farid came back with the rope then Flatnose, Basta and I got our hands tied behind our backs and we were left in the old hovel.

It was then that Dustfinger cut Basta's charm from his neck "Now there's nothing to protect you from all the spirits and black cats you're afraid of."

I kicked out with my legs and knocked him off his feet "Yeah, well he has me and that's something!" They hadn't had enough rope to tie my legs or gag me.

Dustfinger glared at me and then they left. Meggie cast me a glancce and then they were gone.

And we were in a shed, tied up.

This was humiliating...

* * *

**_Please Review!_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Sorry it been awhile. Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy this chapter!_**

* * *

"This is completely humiliating" I muttered "I feel completely useless."

"Well if you had just let me get you out of your situation!" Basta muttered.

"Well, you still shouldn't have grabbed Meggie!"

"Well you shouldn't have let Dustfinger grab you!"

"Well you should've been more careful searching for them!"

"Well if you would've pointed out the martin sooner!"

"Well if you hadn't let Dustfinger steal your keys!"

"Will you two shut up!" Flatnose growled "I almost wish you guys hadn't figured out how to get those gags off!"

"Stay out of this" Basta and I shouted at him in unison.

I sighed and stared up at the stars through the hole in the hovel "Damn, this sucks."

I hated feeling useless... like I couldn't do anything. It was a familier feeling. From when I was five.

Because everything bad had happened to me then.

_Flashback_

_I sighed and looked up at the sky "I'm bored."_

_"That is the 13th time you've said that today" Basta muttered._

_"Ooh. 13 is an un lucky number" I teased._

_"Shut up" Basta muttered._

_He had always been supersticious ever some kids apparently filled his head with ghost stories when he was my age. I thought it was stupid... though we did have just about the worst luck in the world._

_"I'm going to bed" I announced sleepily._

_"I'll take first watch" Basta nodded sitting down on an old tree stump._

_I drifted off quickly_

_I woke to Basta wordlessly shaking my shoulder._

_"What?" I murmered sleepily._

_He raised a finger to his lips and drew his knives from his belt. I got quietly to my feet and followed his lead._

_I heard a twig snap from somewhere in the underbrush and I thought I saw a flash of fire light._

_Basta made a motion with his knives instructing me to get behind him. I obeyed my heart thudding hard. Was it the kings men. Had they found us? How could they?_

_The first man jumped from the brush a sword in his hand. Basta and I split apart and he went charging through. He came at Basta again and I threw my knife at him. My aim wasn't perfect yet but I did get him in side causing him to howl and stumble._

_More men began coming. They weren't the men of the Laughing Prince or the Adderhead. Bandits maybe? They started to surround us and Basta and I stood back to back our knives at the ready. But I knew he was thinking what I was. There were too many._

_"Hmm, this isn't something you see everyday" a cool voice sneered "A fourteen year old boy and a little girl all alone in the woods."_

_"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A LITTLE GIRL!" I snarled waving my knives. Ok I was a pip squeak but whatever. I didn't like people calling me small._

_There was some laughter from the men. Basta sighed deeply which is a sign that he thinks I should shut up. I usually ignore this sigh. _

_"Who are you? What do you want" Basta hissed tightly._

_"Straight to the point hmm?" the voice sneered. I could see him clearly now. He had dark hair and pale grey eyes that eyed us in a way like a wild animal stalking it's prey. Like Basta and I he had two knives in his hands. "My name is Blade and these parts of the woods belong to Capricorn."_

_So that's who they worked for! Everyone knew about Capricorn and the fire raisers. They set fire to houses and stole youg boys to train them to be one of them. My eyes flickered to Basta._

_"Fine then" Basta spat "We'll leave. Not that we care!"_

_"Don't think it's that easy Basta" Blade smirked._

_Basta tensed "How do you know my name?"_

_"Everyone knows about the boy who murdered his parents, kidnapped his sister and burned down his home" Blade said mockingly._

_"Wow Basta" I sighed "You hit what they'd think right on the dot. First of all he didn't kidnapp me. Everyone who sees me as the helpless innocent little girl can get that idea out of there heads right now before I shove this knife down their throats and twist it around till your neck has been reduced to a pile of bloody shreds."_

_"Don't worry Kristen" Basta muttered "I'm sure that all of those pretenses just got erased."_

_"In any case" Blade said "Capricorn wishes that you be brought to him."_

_"I'm not going anywhere." Basta snarled "We're leaving now."_

_"Wrong answer" Blade sneered and before I knew what was happening several of Capricorn's men lunged forward. Blade engaged Basta in a vicious duel while I was left to fight everyone else._

_Does anything about this seem not fair or is it just me?_

_Luckily most of them were pretty incompetant fighters. I could see their intentions on their face like words in a book. They might as well been yelling "HEY! NOW I"M GOING TO TRY TO SWING MY SWORD AT YOU FROM THE LEFT!"_

_Unfortunately it was a little hard to watch them all at the same time and while I was trying to slice up one guy a hand wrapped around my waist and I felt cold metal on my throat._

_"Don't move princess" the voice was a coarse accent. Two of the other men got my knives out of my hands._

_"What did you call me!?" I snarled. _

_"Kristen!" Basta had noticed me. His hesitation was enough time to allow Blade to slam his fist into his gut and Basta was forced to his knees the air driven from his lungs._

_"Nice job Cockerell" Blade nodded at the man behind me. "Now Basta" he looked down scornfully at my brother "We were only told to bring you so I have no objection to killing the little brat over there (I imagined ripping Blade's throat right our of his neck and watching blood seep from his mouth) So really I think it would be best if you do as we say."_

_I tried to struggle out of the man called Cockerell's grasp but he pressed his blade harder to my skin._

_Basta looked at me his face pale the musels in his jaw tight. Then he bent his head "Fine. Just don't hurt her."_

_"Ahh, how touching. It seems everyone has a weakness." Blade sighed. "Flatnose, Fulvio. Get him. Cockerell you hold onto the little pip squeak."_

_"I am going to kill you one day for saying that" I growled. I wanted to kill these stupid men. I felt so helpless like this. My brother was in this situation because of me. And I could do nothing._

_It sucked..._

_

* * *

_

I gritted my teeth at the memory. Great reminder for me to punch Cockerell the next time I saw him. I caught sight of a loose nail.

"We're getting out of this" I muttered sliding over to the nail. I began to saw off my bonds, a slow and agrivating process. But that didn't matter.

As long as I could shake this horrible feeling of being helpless.

* * *

**_Review PLEASE!_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Sorry it's been awhile but I've been really busy with vacation and then before school stuff. Also I'd just like to give a notice:_**

**_I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE AS MUCH DURING THE SCHOOL YEAR! Sorry but I'm taking alot of advansed classes so I'll be like, swamped by homework. Anyway, ENJOY!_**

So... things didn't go over great with Capricorn when we got back. Since it was apparently all _our _fault that they got away because the gaurds weren't watching their cell! I mean seriously, if it weren't for us the same thing would've happened!

Now we had another mission. To go and find them. We had to search every stinken village until we found them.

Personally I thought this was a suckish idea. Can't we just find someone else? Ok maybe I'm acting a little lazy but don't lecture me!

"Do we have to go" I complained for about the thousandth time.

"Yes" Basta said impatiently for the thousandth time.

"Stop asking that!" Flatnose growled for the thousandth time.

Do you get the picture?

After barely a days respite we were in the car and traveling after Silvertounge, Meggie, Elinore, Dustfinger and the little arab boy that Silvertounge had read out of a book.

At every village we stopped and searched and we kept coming up with absolutely nothing. I side while we were resting in our fith village "I wonder if anything interesting is going on back at the village?"

"I'm guessing no" Basta shrugged probably trying to make me feel better "You'd just be on watch if you weren't here."

"Correction: Skipping watch." I pointed out.

"Oh yeah, good point."

I flicked open my switchblade and twirled it around in my fingers. It's both me and Basta's tick: fidgeting with dangerous wepons, mainly knives.

A little boy about eight stopped to stare at me curiously. I made a great effort to ignore him and continued twirling around the blade.

The wide eyed boy got closer. Maybe he thought the knife was candy or something. I wouldn't know. Then he reached out a hand to try and touch the knife.

I snapped it shut and held it above his head "Go away kid it isn't a toy!"

The boy crossed his arms and glared at me suddenly looking angry "I want to hold it!" he demanded trying to snatch it away from me.

I evaded him easily "No! Beat it kid. Go away! Do I look like I'm giving out free stuff?"

Basta was struggling to supress sniggers.

The jumped trying to get the knife out of my hand as I held it as high as I could. When he couldn't reach he resorted to hitting me repeatidly with blows that I barely felt.

I sighed deeply and caught the boys wrists "What the heck! What part of _no _you can't hold it don't you understand damnit!" I shoved him away and he stumbled and fell to the ground.

He glared up at me and then ran off angry tears forming in his eyes.

I sat back down, thouroughly annoyed.

Basta smirked "Aren't you miss hospitality?"

"You were no help what so ever." I growled "I'm going for a walk. Come and find me when we're about to leave."

I strolled through the village kicking up loose stones on the cobble stone street.

This was a busy little village. Full of shops and performances in the square. To loud for my taste so I ducked into an alley way to get away from the noise.

I walked through the maze of alleys behind shops. There was barely anyone here. It looked dark and deserted. My kind of place.

Then I heard a rough man's voice "Hey sweetheart. Whatcha doing out here alone." It was coming from the next alleyway.

"I'm shopping for wallpaper of course" a girls voice answered sarcasticly.

I peered out from behind corner and saw a girl maybe about sixteen, with a fiery wave of orange hair and tattered clothes, glaring at four huge burly men that surrounded her.

"Oh she has an attitude." another one of the men said snatching her hand and twirling her around. The girl punched him in the face and I heard a resounding crack. The man stumbled back his hand clutching his now broken nose.

"Oh you shouldn't have done that" the first man growled. They advansed on her.

"Personally I thought it was pretty damn satisfying" the girl growled stepping back and pressing herself against the alley wall.

"Well it sure was fun to watch" I said stepping out from behind the corner crossing my arms.

"Two in one" the first man said "Aren't we lucky."

"No, no you're not." I said snapping open one of my knives and twirling it around "You seriously might want to consider leaving now before your luck really goes down hill."

The girl, I was suprised was now grinning kind of evily. The men's attention was on me. I grinned too and nodded.

That was all the invitation she needed. She dropped down and sweeped her legs around knocking two of the men off her feet. Then I watched, stunned as she did a backhand spring over the fallen men and landed beside me.

...acrobatic much?

"Oh you're gonna get it now." Ugly number 1 growled picking himself off his feet.

I shrugged and grinned and held out my other knife to the girl "Switchblade?"

"Sure" he took it and snapped it open.

"You two on the red head" Ugly number one ordered ugly number three and four. So I guess I get Ugly number one and two.

Ugly 4 lunged at the girl first but she jumped high in the air and he barreled right under her. Then she landed with one foot on his head and slashed her knife over the back of his neck. He howled. She flipped off of him then sent a series of quick jabs at him and a second later he was unconcious.

Ok so she practically defies the laws of physics and she knows pressure point fighting? I really liked this girl.

She was taking care of them and I went for Ugly 1 and 2. The first I stabbed in the stomache and the second I slashed across the throat.

A second later the girl and I were standing, panting amongst the four bodies.

"Nice fighting" she told me.

"Ditto." I breathed "Mind telling me how and the _hell _you did that?"

"I used to be a gymnast and I taught my self pressure point fighting." she shrugged.

"There is no way it was just that." I shook my head "You went ten feet in the air!"

"Did I?" she asked sheepishly then grinned "I'm Willow. What's your name?"

"Kristen" I answered. "Why did you let yourself get cornered by those men anyway?"

"I suppose for the pure entertainment of seeing the shock on their faces?" Willow shrugged "I get the bad people to try to catch me, the poor helpless orphan girl, and once they're out I take their money. The world is free of another dirt bag and I survive. Get it?"

I grinned. I liked this girl. She had attitude, skill, and she was a surviver.

"Kristen?" Basta was running up. Then he stopped and looked at the four bodies "Do I want to know?"

I considered it "Uh... no probably not."

Willow raised her eyebrows "Whose he?"

"Oh, right. Willow, Basta. Basta, Willow." I introduced them.

"Oh so he's a friend. I don't have to knock him out or anything?" Willow almost looked dissapointed.

"Brother actually and no it would be best if you didn't." I supressed laughter.

Basta raised an eyebrow "Knock me out?"

"She's scary" I nodded pointing at her.

"You are too." Willow nodded.

"Oh thank you."

We both smiled angelicly causing Basta to back up "Why does it look like you two are long lost twins?"

We both shrugged in unison.

Basta looked at one of the bodies "Hey this one doesn't have a mark on it."

"I killed him with pressure points" Willow said like this was completely normal.

"Ok then" Basta nodded slowly.

I suddenly heard a cop car and the sound of yelling "Someone saw a murder over here. This way!"

Damn. Someone must've saw us when we were killing them.

Basta smacked a hand to his forehead "Kristen, you idiot.!"

"I'll hold them off" Willow growled stepping foreward.

"No you won't" I grabbed her arm "We'll take you with us."

"We will?" Basta asked.

"You haven't seen her fight Basta." I said "We could use people like her."

"Employment?" Willow raised an eyebrow "I like the sound of that."

I laughed and we charged from the alley way.

* * *

**_Thought I'd give you guys a nice long chapter! REVIEW!_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Ok so it's been exactly one month and I think I'm going to get back in my old routine of cycling fanfics again! ENJOY!_**

"So what exactly are you people doing?" Willow asked.

My new friend and I were sitting in the back seat of our car while Flatnose drove and Basta sat beside him.

"Um... well in short, we need this guy who can read stuff out of books to help us with something but since he's been a little stubborn we're having to find him and his daughter and a loudmouthed old lady and an annoying fire eater and random boy who was read out of a book in order to take him back to are base" I blirted out suddenly.

Willow looked completely un fazed "Sweet, so I'm not the only one."

All eyes flew to her "WHA-"

She grinned her eyes closed. "I used to preform in the streets of a city called Ombra in a book. I was an orphan appart of the strolling players."

"Holy crap we're from there too!" I was staring "Who the Hell read you out?"

"No clue the man took one look at me and ran away." Willow shrugged "I knew that name Basta sounded familier. Does this person you work for happen to be Capricorn? Is he hear too?"

"Uh... good guess" I muttered.

"I'm just gonna go ahead and throw this one out there" Willow said firmly "I'm on my own. I might choose to help you people if I feel like it but I'm not going to be owned by Capricorn."

"Hey I'm not either" I said "I only stick around cause of Basta I couldn't care less what goat man thinks- By the way Basta if you tell Capricorn I said that I will kill you in the most violent way possible."

Basta grinned slyly "No promises little sis."

"Screw you!"

Willow laughed "I'll stick around cause I like you Kristen. You're cool in a violent, sadistic, I'm gonna rip your throat out kind of way."

"Ah I'm flattered." I grinned "You too, creepy, acrobatic, pressure point fighting pycho."

We both gave sadistic smiles at eachother.

"I'm begging to think that this is a bad idea to have you two team up" Basta muttered.

"Shut up Basta no body care about your opinion." I said sweetly.

"What makes you think they care about yours?"

"Because I am awesome."

"Oh please."

"You just don't want to admit my superior awesominity!"

"Your crazy."

"Your a psycho."

"Pip squeak."

"Pyrophobe."

"Little girl."

"Sexit pig!"

"You're and idiot."

"Go die in a hole."

"Go to Hell"

"Sorry, kicked out."

Willow laughed "You people are great."

* * *

"Please tell me this is the last town we have to search" I pleaded "PLEASE!"

"No joke. I don't want you finding any more of your sadistic long lost twins" Basta muttered.

I heard people talking suddenly.

"Yes the fire eater was amazing!"

"He's gone now though."

"But the people he was traveling with are staying near that crazy old author."

I blinked "Well they did just about everything but put up sighns saying "THIS WAY FOLKS!"

"Are you complaining" Basta raised an eyebrow.

"Heck no!"

"Good than let's go."

Off to make another kidnapping! I love my life!

* * *

**_REVIEW!_**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Enjoy!_**

"So we're here" I said looking around the appartments that lined the block "Now what?"

"Um..." I could tell Basta hadn't planned that far ahead.

"We could always ring every door bell" Willow suggested helpfully.

"Oh yes" I muttered "Hello, we're looking for someone who can read stuff out of books so we can kidnap them. Any idea where we might find them?"

"And by the way we're from books too" Willow added, grinning.

Then we heard a voice call from one of the appartments "Come in if it starts to rain Pippo!"

"Yes grandfather Fenoglio." the little boy called.

"That's... the name of the writer right?" I asked.

Basta nodded once. "I wonder if his little grandson knows anything."

I sighed.

* * *

"You are staying out here."

"Um why?"

"Because I think Willow and I will get a better reception."

"And what makes you say that?"

"Cause we are nicer."

"Yeah right, you two are psychos."

"That's beside the point you are waiting out here."

We were standing outside the door of the hotel Meggie and her father were supposed to be staying in and Basta and I were arguing... like we always do.

"Fine" Basta muttered. He told the little boy to knock and then he and Flatnose stepped away.

It was Meggie who came to the door. Her first expression was shock to see me and peculiar red head at her door. Then there was fear and she stumbled back.

I sighed "Now before you freak out Meggie-"

"W-why are you here?" Meggie stuttered. "W-we aren't going back! Where's Basta? Who's she?" she glanced at Willow.

"Willow, nice to meet cha kid." Will gave a wave.

"Uh... hi" Meggie murmered.

"Look Meggie I'm gonna make this short. We just want to know where your dad is." I said trying to maintain a friendly look.

"He's out" Meggie said quicky.

"Right. Look Meggie-" I began but then Basta came into the room.

"Out where princess?"

"Basta I told you to wait outside." I hissed.

"You don't listen to me so I'm not listening to you." he shrugged.

Pippo had run into the room and was hiding behind Meggie.

"Sh-shopping" Meggie choked out now looking perfectly terrified. "How did you find us."

"Dustfinger" Basta said at the same time I said "Hours of guess work."

"It's too easy to find him. Talks of his show were all over town." Basta shrugged.

"But this was after several hours of painfully annoying guess work." I muttered.

"Yes we searched about a dozen villages and almost lossed our voices asking questions" Basta seemed irritated as well.

"Yup." I muttered "Stupid Capricorn. What did we do to deserve this?"

"Uh... we let them go?"

"Oh goos point. But I still feel like moping" I crossed my arms moodily.

"You burned Elinor's books" Meggie said quite abruptibly. "You'll be sorry you did that."

"That was random." I said and looked at Basta "When did this happen."

"Cockerell." Basta said.

"Ahh." I nodded "Ok so why are we going to pay for this? I didn't even know it was happening and Basta hates fire and Flatnose has been with us and Willow has no freakin idea what's going on."

"Hey I'm just here" Willow shrugged leaning against the wall.

"That's enough talk" Basta said firmly "That boy" he pointed at the trembling Pippo "Told strange stories about his grandfather who writes books and a book your father has taken intrest in."

"Aka. We're here to find the book and ruin all of you peoples hopes and dreams and make your lives miserable" I muttered under my breath.

"Shut it Kristen" Basta growled.

"His grandfather does not have the book you're thinking of" Meggie snapped "You and your friends stole it long ago."

"Stole it? Why we never steal things. Especially not me and my concious" I smiled sweetly.

Basta blinked "You have a concious? Anyway, I think we'd better make sure of that ourselves shouldn't we?"

Flatnose nodded seeming distracted "You here that?"

I listened and heard a scratching noise under the bed. Flatnose poked under there with his gun.

A clawing, hissing mass of fur flew out and clawed at his face. Flatnose yelled and tried to get the cat off.

By this point I was rolling on the floor laughing and Willow was clutching at the dresser for support as she dubbled over with laughter as well.

"Get up Kristen" Basta muttered.

"Can't breath!" I choked through laughter and tears. "Oh give me slow motion replays of that one!"

Basta sighed deeply "Flatnose, get those children to the door. We're going to see the boys grandfather now. Kristen get a hold of yourself!"

I jumped to my feet and gave a mock salute "Yes oh brother." I called to the bed where the cat was hiding "Thankyou kitty for the highlight of my day. I'd pay you with milk if I had it!"

"Hey!" Flatnose glared at me.

I shrugged "Sympathetic I am not."

"This is so entertaining." Willow grinned.

Yup, that's my life for ya!

* * *

**_REVIEW!!!_**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Ok so please Review!!!_**

"Damn this rain" Basta growled at the sky as we walked to the old writers house.

"I like it." I grinned "What does it carry bad luck Basta?"

"Shut up Kristen."

I stuck my tounge out at him and kept walking.

We reached the door of the writers house and I knocked "Cookies for sale!"

Basta glared at me "Do you always have to be so random."

"Yes." I nodded.

A wrinkled, toad faced man came to the door. He first saw Meggie and Pippo because and not the strange people with them. "What are you children doing in the rain. ome in this instant and- who are these people?"

I smiled brightly about to blurt everything out before Basta covered my mouth.

"You ought to know them better than I do." Meggie said angrily.

...what's that supposed to mean?

"Know them?" Fenoglio stared at Meggie.

"Hey Basta?" I asked "Did I miss something? Was I spacing out again?"

"Um... I don't think so."

"Basta." Fenoglio whispered.

"Yes that's my name old man." Basta said unpleasently. "We're here because you have something of great intrest to us. A book."

Flatnose got impatient. "This rain is running into my ears." he brushed passed Fenoglio. Basta, Meggie and Pippo followed and then Willow and I skipped in with cheerful "Hi there's"

"Where is it?" Basta asked looking around.

"I thought Meggie told you we stole it." I reasoned "Which doesn't seem to unlikely."

Basta ignored me "Look for it" he ordered Flatnose then he turned to Meggie "Now how did your father know this man would have a copy."

"How did they find me? I wrote the book!" Fenoglio anounced.

Everyone staared and blinked for a moment before Willow and I began cracking up.

"Ha ha! Guess we know what that means" I sputtered clutching my stomache.

"Yep! He won't have a clue who we are!" Willow and I slapped high fives.

Basta stared at us. "Kristen... get up."

"Never!" I said still trying to catch my breath.

Basta sighed and looked at Fenoglio "Of course you did."

"Actually he did" I got up recovering. "Maybe if you guys didn't burn every Inheart you came in contact with you would have seen the author was him."

Basta raised an eyebrow. "You've known this the whole time haven't you?"

"Yup. This is why the situation is so damn funny." I grinned "Since I'm not in the book. Niether is Willow really."

"Wait" Fenoglio looked between WIllow and I "I know that's Basta but who are you two?"

"I'm Willow" Willow bowed low "An orphan of the strolling players."

"And I'm Kristen" I grinned "Basta's more sadistic little sister."

Fenoglo's expression made me crack up all over again.

"B-but." Fenoglio stuttered "Basta doesn't have a sister."

"Right now I'm wishing that was true" Basta glared at me.

"Lighten up Basta" I rose from the ground again. "Yeah I do exist. You just didn't create everything like you thought."

"I don't see how that's-" Fenoglio began but for sheer amusement I pulled out a knife and sent it flying at him. It burried itself in the wall centimeters from his head.

"Proof enough for you?" I smiled sadisticly "Or do you need more."

Fenoglio stared seeming quite terrified of me.

"I thought writers were all dead and burried." Basta muttered.

I stared at him "That is just about the stupidest thing you've ever said. Of course they aren't! I've read plenty of books written by people who are still alive."

Basta raised an eyebrow "You read?"

I grinned sheepishly "Woopsie. Don't tell Capricorn or I'll have to kill you."

Basta rolled his eyes.

"This is certinly a strange story. I think Capricorn might like to here it."

"Yep that'll be interesting" I hissed under my breath.

Basta ignored me and continued "So we won't just take the girl and the book. We'll take you old man."

"What!" Fenoglio stared "I thought you just wanted the book."

"Well we did" I shrugged "But then we thought. Let's ruin more peoples lives. We're bored."

Willow sighed "Can we go yet? I'm bored."

At that moment Flatnose came down the stairs with a large pile of books "Here are all the books that start with the single up stroke and the three up and down lines."

Basta went over to the pile before I stopped him "Uh, maybe I should do it... since I can, you know, read."

"You can read?" Flatnose asked in disbelief.

"Didn't we already have this conversation?" Willow asked.

"Yep and I'm not repeating it." I sorted through the books for a few minutes then shook my head. "No dice."

"Are you sure those are the only ones" Basta asked Flatnose angrily. "Cause if not you'll be the one to pay."

"Basta, I really do think we stole it." I sighed.

"Oh and another change of plans" Basta pointed at Fenoglio "We're taking him too."

* * *

We went back to where we first picked up Meggie where Basta carved his name into the wall. Then I carved "and Kristen" with a smily face by it.

Basta sighed deeply "Are you ever serious?"

"Nope."

"Should I carve my name to confuse them?" Willow asked.

"Yeah here-"

"No" Basta cut me off "Stop waisting time. We're leaving."

So we led Fenoglio and Meggie out to the car.

The entire time I could tell Meggie was trying to remain defiant.

I couldn't help but smile... just like me all those years ago... though she was maybe a bit more uh...quiet?

* * *

**_Please REVIEW!_**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Ok so next chappie! Sorry it's been a couple days but I'm averaging on updating one fic per day and I'm working on four at the moment (I get so bogged down with story ideas!!!) Enjoy and Review!_**

I never thought I'd love the sight of Capricorn's village! It was a sign that Basta and I got to stop searching every freakin town to find Silvertounge and company! Course it came with some omens too... like having to explain Willow to Capricorn and hope she didn't kill anyone while I was doing so... plus i was still having that slight, inconvieniant moral crisis with bringing Meggie here and all.

Clashes of conciounce are so annoying!

Fortuantely Capricorn was out doing who knows what so I could avoid this for a bit but unfortunately this meant Mortola was in charge.

Now I hate Mortola just as much as I hate almost everyone else in this dump but they're is one key difference: She hates me back just as much as I hate her. So you can imaginine I wasn't that pleased when Basta, Flatnose and I led meggie and Fenoglio into the church followed by a skipping and perfectly cheerful Willow, and saw Mortola in the church directing a black jacket on where to put a chair.

When Mortola ignored Basta at first I blatently and loudly yelled "Wow it seems like the magpie is hard of hearing now! She is ancient."

Mortola turned around and scrutinized me with her narrow eyes "Some of us don't age well little brat. I am actually younger than I look."

"Really?" I smirked "And you don't look a day over 150!"

Mortola looked like she would like to come over and slap me very hard.

Basta sighed deeply "Kristen..."

"You _know _it's true Basta." I rolled my eyes.

"Yes I'd say she's living proof that dinosaurs once roamed the earth." Willow speculated.

"I know right" I said brightly "I asked her about whether or not dinosaurs made good food ingrediants and she wouldn't answer!"

"I believe I said something along the lines of, no but I know poisons do." Mortola said tightly.

"Oh that's right" I grinned "That was supposed to be a threat wasn't it?"

...Was that a vein twitching?

Mortola abruptibly changed the subject "Whose the red head?"

"I'm Willow!" Willow rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet "Kristen and I ran into eachother in an abandon alleyway while killing dirtbags via pressuse point and knives!"

"Yep. I have met my twin through insanity." I nodded affirmativly. "Oh and if you didn't notice we finished our search."

"Really?" Mortola gave an un kind smile that really annoyed me "I juat see the little witch and an old man. Where's the girl's father?"

"He'll come" Basta interjected before I could say "Somewhere over the rainbow".

"The girls the best bait we have."

"How'll he know she's here?"

"I left him a message."

"Since when do you write."

"I left him my name." Basta growled stiffening.

"Ooh and mine" I waved my hand around.

"He won't need more than that to tell him where his daughter is" Basta continued "Tell Capricorn I'm shutting them in one of the cages."

"Capricorn's not here" Mortola shrugged indifferently "And I don't know when he'll be back. But I don't think you've been doing your job as well as you should be."

Both Basta and I reared at Mortola. After all if she critisized Basta she was critisizing me since I did most of his tasks with him.

"What's that's supposed to mean!" I snapped, glaring at Mortola.

She was obviously enjoing my anger even more than Basta's as she spoke directly to me "First he let Dustfigner steal a set of keys from him, then he lost our dogs and now this." She held out her hand to Basta "Give me your keys. I'll be watching them for now."

"WHat are you even gonna do with them?" I muttered "There's no way you'll be able to differeinciate between all those keys! I'm amazed Dustfinger figured them out."

"You have no right to them" Basta hissed.

"Oh that too." I nodded.

"Capricorn is the one who gave them to me" Basta had never looked so angry at Mortola "He's the only one who can take them away." Then he turned quickly and gestured for me and Willow to follow him as he siezed Fenoglio and Meggie and steered them out the door.

"He will believe me!" Mortola called after us. "Oh and little brat!"

I turned "Yes?" I smiled angelicly.

"You better have a good excuse for bringing that red headed girl here! I don't think Capricorn needs another girl black jacket. One is a handful enough."

...Amazing that you can be sexist against your own gender.

I was about to make a retort when Willow stuck her head back into the door "Bite me Magpie! I can hear you know! Unlike you I guess." then she cartwheeled back upt of the room.

I flipped Mortola the bird before dancing out after Willow.

* * *

It was obvious Basta was in a bad mood so I decided to give him space to brood. I was faced with a more difficult problem too because I hadn't thought of the possibility of Capricorn not accepting Willow... but no doubt Basta would tel, him she was from the book and she might just become a prisoner.

"Yo Kristen" Willow dropped down beside me ont the banks of the creek from some high branch "What's up?"

"Whenever Cparicorn comes back" I explained "I nedd you to show off your skills. That's how you're gonna when them over."

"No problem I love showing off" Willow saluted me "And I want to laugh at that woman when Capricorn decides I'm useful. Then I can laugh and say she was wrong!"

"I know what you mean" I sighed. "I hate that Magpie."

"So does your brother apparently" Willow muttered.

"I heard that" Basta was standing behind us.

"Are you denying it?" I asked him incrediously.

After a pause Basta shook his head and a small grin popped onto his face "No not at all."

"Good cause then I'd have to beat you over the head with a cro bar."

"And strangle him from behind" Willow volenteered.

"Thanks, really" Basta rolled his eyes and muttered sarcasticly.

"Not a problem" Willow and I said in unison.

But would tommorow be?

* * *

**_REVIEW!_**


	22. Chapter 22

**_Review and all that good stuff!_**

**_Willow: Ooh a kitten!_**

**_Kristen: A fluffy kitten!_**

**_Willow and Kristen: Let's kill it!_**

**_Basta: Oh dear god... I think I'm leaving now._**

**_Kristen: Why?_**

**_Basta: Killing cats is bad luck_**

**_Kristen: (Pulls out knife) I'm definetly killing that cat._**

**_NOT MR. WHISKERS! REVIEW!_**

**_

* * *

_**

The next day was exceedingly interesting.

At first Capricorn completely ignored Willow being with me. Maybe he had a strict schedule to follow:

Prisoners first, random ninja girls later.

Willow was accumliating quite a few glances from the blackjacket crowd which she liked to answer with a sadistic smile or a middle finger.

Basta and I had brought Meggie and the old writer to the church that morning and a very interesting conversation quickly got under way.

See Fenoglio seemed completely facinated with Capricorn which I found quite amusing. In fact I think it was a ctually creeping alot of people out how the old writer was just... staring at Capricorn.

Of course first Capricorn felt like annoying Basta and I first cause we're easy to annoy.

"You know Basta I'm still wondering why you didn't bring her father too."

"What was I supposed to do!" Basta growled seeming irritated "Was I just supposed to wait for him like a toad in a pond? He'll come running after his daughter soon, I'd bet my knife on it!"

"Didn't you already mis place your knife once Basta?" Mortola smirked.

I threw a knife at her and it embedded it's self about an inch to the side of her face.

"You're slipping Basta" Capricorn remarked. "Your hot temper clouds your judgement."

Ironic... I was the one who threw the knife... guess that's normal.

Capricorn cast me a look "And Kristen why don't you refrain from trying to kill Mortola."

"Oh I wasn't trying to kill her." I smiled sweetly. "My imaginary friend Bob temporarily possesed me and caused me to throw the knife. He's temperamental! Not like me! Now shut up Bob before I destroy you!" I stared wildly at a blank space.

Everyone in the church stared at me for a moment before Capricorn moved on to Fenoglio.

That's when the interesting conversation again. The author brought up knowing about Capricorn's past life and I encouraged him to tell.

That's when he brought up some mumbo jumbo about "Only the authors knowing everything about their characters" blah blah blah.

"Take him for example." Fenoglio gestured to Basta "I always knew he was a lonely boy even before you picked him up. As it says in another book, it's terribly easy to persuade children that they're worthless. Basta was convinced of it. Not that you taught him any better, oh no. Why would you? But suddenly here was someone who whom he could devote himself to. A God of sorts. I didn't write this all in the book of course. I knew, that was enough."

I was the one who burst out laughing "You didn't factor in a very simple factor buddy." I pointed to myself "Me. I was with Basta the whole time. I could tell you _my _version of the story."

"It's the wrong version" Fenoglio protested. "I wrote the book!"

"Yeah well I lived it!" I was losing my temper really fast. What you think just cause you invented a few people here means you own us? I'm telling you my own experiances with Basta and you think they're wrong because you didn't write them! You sick writer with a god complex!"

"Yes old man" Capricorn seemed amused "If you didn't know who Kristen was how could you have possibly written the book."

"She wasn't in the book" Fenoglio was glaring at me like this was my fault.

I shrugged "Deal with it old man."

Then the conversation progressed to Capricorn's back story which I could hear at all but when I looked over at Willow I could tell she was picking up some stuff. I'd ask her later.

Then Fenoglio and Meggie got a residence up grade and Basta took them away. I made to follow him but Capricorn's voice stopped me.

"Not so fast Kristen"

I turned around slowly, sighing, knowing exactly what was coming.

Capricorn gestured to where Willow was sitting cross legged on the floor, grinning non shalantly. "You have some explaining to do."

I sighed "This is Willow. We met while we were killing some sexist pigs. I brought her back here cause she's awesome."

...ok so I'm not cut out for the whole explanation buisness.

"Really" Capricorn smirked. He made a gesture with his hand to some blackjackets who rushed at Willow.

Faster than I thought possible Willow swung her legs around, knocking them off their feet and launched herself into the air. After a tripple flip she landed on the rafters and stared down at us grinning.

"Nice try boys."

"That's what I meant by awesome." I explained "Oh and what else was important?... uh... oh yeah she's from Inkheart too."

Everyone was still gawking up at Willow. The red head jumped down and landed on one foot beside me, twirled around and sat back down, cross legged like nothing interesting had happened.

"The name is WIllow" she waved once.

I could tell Capricorn was looking for some kind of dis advantage for having Willow around and was failing.

Finally he sighed "Bad enough having one of you around... she can stay but she's your responsibility so you better watch her."

I gave a dramatic salute "Okey dokey!" Willow and I skipped out of the church.

...That went better than expected!

* * *

**_REVIEW!_**


	23. Chapter 23

**_Ok sorry for the long wait. I had lots of projects to do. R&R!_**

It seems I find myself by the creek alot these days... which might explain why laundry is done alot less frequently now. Deep in thought... Willow was out and about somewhere. She said she had a craving for a burger and dissapeared. Aw well she'd be back... I hoped.

But now I was mostly thinking about Meggie, Silvertounges daughter. She seemed to be getting braver over the past weeks she had been dragged into all this. She almost was reminding me of me... those many years ago... but maybe quieter and less temperamental.

* * *

_Flashback_

_I glared at one of Capricorn's men as he shoved me forward... the red haired one... Cockerell I think they called him?_

_"If you don't quit doing that I will not hesitate to shove a rusty pull through the roof of your mouth and through your skull."_

_Cockerell stared at me for a second then laughed "Ain't she a little spit fire."_

_"Little girls should mind their manners" Blade mocked me._

_I stepped on his foot suprisingly hard for my side "Taller men should mind their feet!" I retorted._

_"Kristen" Basta gave me a look that told me to shut up._

_"Why you little-" Blade moved to smack me but I twisted out of the way. _

_"To slow!"_

_Blade made a snarling sound in his throat like a sick, tempermental cat. I smiled sweetly in return._

_...This was gonna be a long day._

_

* * *

_

_"Capricorn sir" Blade bowed before the pale, gaunt man in the hall._

_We were at Capricorn's hide out, hardly a castle at all. But Capricorn seemed to carry himself like a king or noblemen. Me first impression: I do not like this man. Next to him was a magpie of a woman that I asumed might've been his house keeper or something._

_"What have we here" Capricorn rose eyeing Basta more than me._

_He came slowly down the steps and stopped in front of my brother. I hissed and made to go to him but Cockerell held me in a head lock._

_"Basta" Capricorn said right in front of my brother "You are an orphan now right? With no family?"_

_Basta glanced at me then nodded staring straight into Capricorn's eyes. I saw what he was doing, keeping the attention off of me._

_"And you are wanted everywhere for the murder of your parents"_

_Basta made a noise in his throat but said nothing to contradict this._

_"We have need of the services of those like you Basta" Capricorn said. "Do you have any skills?"_

_A light kind of popped into Basta's eye. "I'm good with a knife. Better than anyone I know."_

_"Really." Capricorn signaled to blade who brought forth a fancy knife. Neither Basta nor I had ever hoped to own something so fine._

_Basta took the knife suddenly seeming eager and threw it across the room. It lodged itself in a knot int the woodwork of the wall._

_"Very good" Capricorn observed. Basta seemed proud._

_"You obviously have no where else to go now and the woods are cruel." Capricorn retrieved the knife and held out the handle to Basta "Will you serve me and become a fire raiser?"_

_'Say no!' I wanted to shout but I realized that this might have both of our lives on the line._

_"Would you let me go!" I stomped hard on Cockerells foot and slipped out of his grasp._

_Several of the other men lunged for me and I began to weave back and forth between them like a sparrow amongst a flock of hawks (I don't think those things travel in flocks but whatever)_

_Then Blade managed to catch me by the collar and hold a knife to my throat._

_Basta tensed and whirled to face Blade "Let. Her. Go."_

_"Who's this?" Capricorn asked mildly._

_"I'm Kristen!" I growled struggling "Basta's sister nice to meet cha."_

_"Kristen" Capricorn smirked which really pissed me off "Not sure she's old enough to be a maid is she."_

_The magpie woman shook her head "Wouldn't let her into my kitchens."_

_"Ha!" I scoffed "I wouldn't be maid for you anyway! You wouldn't catch me dead in a dress and I mean that quite literaly!"_

_"Kristen" Basta shook his head slightly._

_"Shut up Basta I'm feeling pissed off!" I snapped back._

_Basta held up his hands in surrender and sighed._

_"Well until we find out what to do with you." Capricorn eyed me "We'll have to lock you up in one of the towers... some where we can't here that whiny voice."_

_"Bite me!" I snarled._

_Capricorn snapped his fingers and Blade and Cockerell began to drag me off._

_"Let me go!" I struggled but the two men were way stronger than me._

_"Kristen" Basta lunged for me but two other fire raisers restrained him. As I was dragged from the room Capricorn said something to Basta that I didn't catch and then Basta took the knife from Capricorn's bony hand before I was dragged around the corner and down the hall._

I remember how helpless I had felt that day. Trapped. I felt completely cut off from my brother for the first time.

...I had cried that night in my prison... not sobbing but just a few stray tears that I quickly wiped away.

But I was five then so I shouldn't be crying right now.

I wiped some wetness from the corner of my eye.

There was a rustle of a dress behind me. I whirled to see one of the maids standing behind me, just studing me. Resa.

"What do you want!" I snapped at the mute.

Resa wasn't phased by my temper. Instead she handed me a rag.

I realized that there were still tears in my eyes. I snatched the rag from her and angrily wiped away tears.

"Thanks" I muttered after a pause handing her back the rag.

Resa smiled and nodded once, then she strode to the creeks edge and began to do the laundry.

"Why aren't you scared stiff of me?" I asked out of the blue.

Resa cocked her head to one side.

"I mean all of the other maids move as far away as possible from me" I clarified.

Resa shrugged.

"So you're not afraid of me?"

Resa sat up to stare at me and moved her hands through the air spelling out words. '_Why should I be'_

"Because I'm a black jacket... and a tempermental creepy one at that." I answered obviously.

_'Guess I've gotten used to it." _Resa moved her hands through the air.

"Me too." I muttered "Me too."

...guess Resa wasn't that bad... for a maid.

* * *

**_Kind of sentimental/flashback chapter... REVIEW!_**

* * *


	24. Chapter 24

**_ok so I'm updating. FANS REJOICE DUSTY IS IN THIS CHAPTER!!!_**

**_

* * *

_**"Nice night tonight" Willow commented mildly.

"Sure" I shrugged.

Willow and I were on the roof of the maids quarters keeping watch that night. I got to say keeping watch with Willow is a whole lot more fun then keeping watch with the other black jackets. The other blackjackets don't walk on their hands or defy gravity.

Just saying.

"By the way where did you go off to today?" I asked.

"I had a craving for a burger" WIllow said simply, balancing on one hand. "Haven't you ever been to a fast food place before."

"Uh...no I don't think I have."

"I'll have to take you" Willow landed back on one foot. "The stuff is bad as Hell for you but McDonalds is addicting sometimes."

"Count me in" I grinned. "Willow why do you always do that?"

"Do what?" Willow asked bending back into a bridge and coming back up on her two hands.

"The acrobatic thing. You make it seem so normal" I muttered.

"I don't know. I get bored easily. It helps me entertain myself" Willow plopped back down beside me. "Jealous."

"Extremely." I admited gazing out over the court yard.

"Hey whose that?" Willow asked nudging me. A thin figure was sneaking through the darkness.

"Is that... Yeah that's Dustfinger." my brow furrowed. "Huh? Wonder what he's doing here? If Basta finds him he's a dead man."

"I'm gonna go say hi" Willow announced and she flipped off the roof without another word.

"Willow!" I groaned "Come back! Don't-" But Willow was gone. I sighed and slid down the gutter pipe and ran after the red head.

Dustfinger was hiding behind atrashcan when Willow popped up from behind him "Hiya!"

Dustfinger whirled around his face pale.

"Dammit Willow" I panted coming to a stop behind my friend. "Give me warning next time before you do something stupid"

"I did give you warning" Willow sniffed.

"Barely." I rolled my eyes.

"You." Dustfinger's eyes narrowed "What are you doing here."

"I work here" I said simply "What are you doing here? That's the legitimate question."

Dustfinger eyed me warily "You better not tell anyone I'm here."

"I'm to lazy." I yawned "I mean, that would require me running to get someone and shouting and stuff. Much to difficult. In fact I would've completely ignored you if this crazy girl hadn't suddenly decided to become social.

Dustfinger eyed Willow "And who is this 'crazy girl' exactly."

"Names Willow." the red head beamed "Nice to meet cha! I was part of the strolling players after you dissapeared."

"She's an acrobat." I decided to point out though this was somewhat unessasary given Willow was balancing on one hand again.

"I gathered" Dustfinger muttered. "So where's you brother" He said this with a fair ammount of contempt in his voice.

"Don't no and I don't really care" I shrugged "Geez don't look at me like that. Just cause we look alike and have simaler personalities doesn't mean I'm his double. At ease! I don't hat you near as much as he does."

"Hmm." Dustfinger muttered "You could've fooled me."

"Ok if you're refering to that one incident you've got to let that go."

"Let it go! Do you have any idea how painful that-"

"What incident?" Willow asked curiously.

"Ok so Basta was saying how much he hated Dustfinger and I said 'well if you hate him so much than say it to his face'... Basta actually thought I was being serious so their was a minor incident with-"

"Minor incident! I have three scars on my fave because of your suggestion."

"Hey it was bound to happen sooner or later! Don't blame me!"

"I'm blameing you!"

"Hey I never hurt you directly! That's more than most people can say!"

"How about the time you punched me in the stomache in the church."

"...that doesn't count... you were being a sexist. And you called me short."

"That's because you are-"

"You have a death wish?"

We both glared at eachother.

"Um...Kristen" Willow said nervously.

"What!" I whirled to look at her and saw her pointing to three people. Basta, Flatnose and Mortola.

"What's this?" Mortola said unkindly "Having a pleasent chat?"

"We're having an argument" I growled "And you're interupting!"

Dustfinger was pale again.

"Kristen what are you doing?" Basta growled.

"Stirring him up so he would be lod enough and get him self caught" I said sweetly.

"you were trying to make me do that!" Dustfinger said indignantly.

"No" I shook my head "But it worked out pretty well."

Everyone was basically glaring at me.

"Why is everyone in such a bad mood!" I muttered.

"I'm not in a bas mood" Willow said brightly.

"Good. I'm standing by you then." I stepped up by my friend.

"We would've caught the fire eater anyway." Mortola informed me as Flatnose and Basta dragged Dustfinger twoards the church "He's been communicating with that mute pidgeon Resa."

"Resa?" I tried to keep my voice indifferent "Where is she now."

"Does it matter" Mortola sneered "She's guilty of trechery."

"Geez I was just curious!" I said exasperated.

"In a net in the church" Basta told me.

"Thankyou! A straight answer!" I said gratefully.

We walked the rest of the way in silence with WIllow trailing us on her hands.

* * *

**_Hope you like! REVIEW!_**


	25. Chapter 25

**_You know the drill! Read review... all that good stuff! ENJOY!_**

"I feel guilty" I murmered dragging my feet through the creek water "It's an incredibly inconvenient feeling."

Willow cast me a look "Well we know what that says about your morals. What are you feeling guilty about?"

"I don't know, I don't hate Dustfinger that much and I definetly don't hate Resa and now both of them are hanging in nets in the church." I shrugged "And I feel guilty."

"Huh." Willow thought for a moment "We could always cut them loose."

"They'd know it was you."

"How's that?"

"How many other people do you know that can climb up to the celing Willow?"

"...Right."

"There's another thing too." I said "Resa. I swear she looks just like Meggie."

"The girl we kidnapped?" Willow questioned.

"Yeah" I nodded. "You know I think I'm gonna pay her a visit... but the gaurds are always outside their door."

"It's high up?" Willow asked.

"Three stories why?"

Willow grinned.

* * *

"Remind me why we are breaking into Meggie's room again?"

"This was your idea einstein."

"Shut up Willow I was having an impulsive moment."

"Window's open, that makes things easier." the red head speculated.

"Yeah?" I said incrediously "And just how do you plan on climb-"

Willow launched herself into the air in a flip, caught the window sill with her feet and swung into the room.

"Why do I even bother asking?" I muttered.

"Just climb the drain pipe" Willow called down. "They make thoughs for less coordinated persons."

"Un coordnated you're a freak!" I protested as I climbed the drain pipe a clambered over the window sill.

Meggie and Fenoglio looked like deer caught in head lights.

"W-why are you here?" Meggie asked "And why did you climb through the window?"

"We were bored and we would need a legitamate excuse to get passed the gaurd out side and we were to lazy to come up with one" I answered.

Fenoglio stepped protectivly in front of Meggie "What do you want?"

"At ease gramps" I rolled my eyes "Meggie knows I'm not gonna hurt her."

Fenoglio glanced at Meggie who slowly nodded "It's fine Fenoglio."

The old writer glared at me and sat back down.

"Still bitter about not coming up with me eh?" I grinned.

Fenoglio turned purple and spat "NO!"

"I'll take that as a yes" Willow swung up onto the bunk bed.

"Why are you here really?" Meggie asked me.

"Well I..." I started. "AUGH! I'm having a moral crisis and I feel guilty for dragging you here please forgive me!" I dropped to my knees and clutched at Meggie's sleeve.

"Uh..." Meggie eyed me warily.

"And I feel like I got you into this mess cause I follow my brother everywhere-"

"Uh..."

"And I feel guilty cause I got Dustfinger and a woman who looks un cannily like you stuck in fishing nets-"

"What?"

"And I hate moral crises! THis must be what guilt feels like! Will you forgive me?"

"Um... sure." Meggie pryed her sleeve out my grasp.

"Ok moral break down over" I sat back on the bed smiling brightly.

"That was strange" Willow commented.

"Uh... Kristen?" Meggie knitted her fingers together "Has my dad come yet?"

"No." I sighed "But I bet you he's planning some grandoise plan to get you out of here."

"Yeah son't worry about it kid" Willow encouraged "Your dad's probably on his way... of course I've never met your dad..."

"I hope so..." Meggie sighed "But at the same time I don't want him to get caught... It scares me tot hink what would happen if that happened."

"That's a mouthful" Willow commented.

"Yeah It's hard knowing that you don't know what the outcome of a situation is even though you know what will happen most likely if the happening is allowed." I nodded.

"What?" Meggie stared.

"Another mouthful" Willow commented.

Fenoglio was still brooding.

"You want to be rescued." I said "But you know the chances of getting out of here are small. And you want to see your dad again but not in captivity even though that's basically the only way you'll probably see him again."

"Basically" Meggie nodded.

"I'm not following this conversation" Willow groaned flopping down on the bed.

"Too bad" I rolled my eyes. "Meggie you just have to keep looking for a window. When you find one you'll get out. You're smart."

"And you want me to get out?" Meggie stared at me.

"I can't help you directly" I shrugged "But I never had a connection to Capricorn except through my brother. I couldn't care less if you escaped. I hope you do." I sighed "Aw dammit I'm getting guilty again."

"Don't be" Willow warned "The first time was scary enough."

"Kristen?" we all whirled to see Basta standing in the doorway. I must've not heard him unlock the door.

"Basta, my dearest brother!" I said nervously "What are you doing here? Why couldn't you make more noise with the keys!"

"What are you doing here is the better question... and how did you get in here."

"The window" Willow supplied from the bunk bed.

Basta looked down "...How?"

"We have ways" we said in unison.

"Right" Basta eyed us "Capricorn want's me to bring the girl so..."

"Got it" I got to my feet "Come on Meggie. It's time for another lesson in tuning out idiots with god complexes!"

Basta gave me a look "Kristen are you feeling all right?"

"I'm great!" I smiled brightly my eye twitching "Never better!"

"..."

Yeah I think I'm suffering from bi plar disorder at the moment. I seem to be acting a little strange... did you catch that?

* * *

**_REVIEW!_**


	26. Chapter 26

**_I'm skipping some stuff... sue me. It should make sense though. REVIEW!_**

A few days later Meggie's father still hadn't come. On top of that she could now, as I found out, read things to life like her dad and she was going to be forced to read out the Shadow, a random monster who I found cleshe and stupid, to kill Dustfinger and Resa.

...damn, some people's lives just suck if you know what I mean.

I wanted to help Meggie, I really did. I considered sneaking her out which I found would be unbelieveably difficult for a lazy person like me. I considered freeing Dustfinger and Resa... but I met the same problem. The third choice was to steal the book and burn it. I didn't want to go back there anyway. But the book was in Mortola's room... enough said. (That woman is freakin paranoid)

"What do we do?" I asked Willow one night while we were on watch.

"Beats me" Willow shrugged. "This whole situation is a load of suckishness."

"Yep" I nodded.

"Hey where's Basta?" Willow asked.

"He took Meggie to Mortola so she could see what she needed to read." I sighed "I have extreme pity."

"For your brother or Meggie?"

"Both... more so Meggie, but both."

I heard sudden gun shots and we saw Dustfinger fly by us running from a bunch of stumbling blackjackets with guns before dissapearing into the trees.

...

"I don't even want to know" I sighed.

* * *

**_Third person (BECAUSE I CAN!)_**

"So the fire eater got away." Capricorn looked irritated. "How did this happen?"

Flatnose and Cockerell glanced at eachother before saying "It's Basta's fault."

"The fire eater stole the keys and loked Basta in there."

"Tricked him _again_."

"Really" Capricorn raised an eyebrow "He does seem to be losing his touch lately. I don't know. Maybe he should enjoy the execution from a prison as well."

Cockerell was trying to keep his excitement from showing. He had always been jealous of Basta for becoming Capricorn's right hand man. This was his chance."

"His little brat of a sister" Flatnose said "She'd just get in the way if she learned about this. Her and her knew friend."

"Yes" Capricorn nodded slowly. "She could become somewhat of a hinderance to us without Basta around... maybe it's best if we get rid of her and her companion now. The fewer things that go wrong with the execution the better." Capricorn eyed the two grinning black jackets "You two can take care of this I'm sure?"

Flatnose and Cockerell bowed "Our pleasure."

* * *

**_And back to first!_**

"I'm bored" I sighed.

"As always" Willow rolled her eyes "What do you say we ditch and go get a cheese burger. You have yet to try fast food."

"Yeah sounds fun." I clid down the drain pipe and onto to the ground, Willow jumped down after me.

"Wonder if Basta's ever had fast food?" I wondered "He came here before I did."

"Don't know, maybe-" Willow froze. I heard it too. THe click of a gun.

"Duck!" Willow shoved me to the ground as a bang of a gun split the silence.

"What the-" I whirled around "Cockerell what the Hell! That was a mile away by the way." I wasn't enjoying the look on his face.

Flatnose and a few other blackjackets were with him, all with guns.

"Kristen is this some kind of training you do?" Willow hissed.

"No." I muttered as we stood back to back.

"What is this?" I demanded.

"Well you see pipsqueak." Cockerell began (my eye twitched) "It seems Capricorn is not happy with the fact that the fire eater escaped again because of Basta. We're adding another stray cat to the execution to make up for the absence of the fire eater."

"What?" I whispered.

"And Capricorn doesn't want you getting in the way." Flatnose sneered stupidly.

"We better split" Willow muttered.

"Basta..." I breathed "I can't leave-"

"How much good do you think it'll do him if you get yourself killed?"

"But-"

"Don't argue! On my signal."

With guns pointed at us in all directions I really wasn't in the position to protest.

There was a tense silence then "NOW!"

I ducked low and shot between a blackjackets legs as the shooting began. Willow back flipped over Flatnose's head and into the branches of a tree. "RUN KRISTEN!"

I took off through the trees as bullets wizzed by me. There were rustles in the trees to my left and I guessed it was WIllow swinging from tree to tree.

I kept running, and running, and running until the cursing and gun shots began to fade. I still kept running after that as I ran thoughts flew through my head.

They had betray Basta who had served so loyally all these years. He had made a few mistakes and they betray him. Maybe I had seen this coming from the moment he accepted his knife from Capricorn. I was the only one who ever really cared about him. Me and maybe my mother. The largest thought of all hung over me like a dark thunder cloud.

Basta was going to die if I didn't so something fast.

I was still running, and running and running until I ran into something and toppled to the ground.

"Ow!" I groaned looking up to see the stunned Arab boy staring at me, also on the ground.

"Farid what-" Silvertoung, Meggie's dad and that loud woman came into view.

We just stared at eachother for a long time in shock and I was un able to find the words for the first time.

After a long pause WIllow dropped from the trees "Well this is certinly awkward."

* * *

**_CLIFFY! REVIEW!_**


	27. Chapter 27

**_Enjoy! And please Review!_**

"You!" the annoying old Elinor characteristicly broke the awkward silence.

"Uh... this is a really bad time." I muttered iritably.

"What did you do with Meggie!" Mo demanded.

"What did you do with Dustfinger!" Farid cried.

"What did you do with my books!" Elinor accused.

"Why the Hell is everything suddenly my fault!" I groaned.

"You left your name on the wall!" Mo growled.

"There was a dead Rooster in my library!" Elinor yelled.

"You're one of them!" Farid pointed out.

"It appears that you are suddenly the symbol of all that is evil" Willow sighed.

"No joke" I muttered "In answer to your questions _I _didn't do anything to Meggie, Dustfinger was causing all the racket himself and Cockerell was the one who destroyed the books. I was stuck traveling around to every stinkin village till I found you!" I pointed at Mo. "And damn it it was boring!"

"Except for me" Willow grinned.

"Except for you" I admited. "Now could you people kindly get out of my way? I have enough people trying to kill me right now and I don't need you guys thrown into the mix."

"You don't care about anyone but yourself do you?" Elinor demanded as Willow and I pushed past them. "Just yourself. You'd abandon all your friends if it meant saving your own life!"

That struck a low blow. "SHUT UP!" I screeched sneding a knife flying twoards the fat old woman. It would've gotten her too if Farid hadn't been so quick as to pull her out of the way.

I mean while had dropped to my knees "I can't believe... I just left him... I should've gone back... how can they kill him... _him? _After... all that... Damn it..." I clenched my fists and stared at the ground. Tears were coming now and I made no move to stop them.

"What is she talking about?" Mo asked warily.

"None of your buisness!" Willow snapped at them "I don't know who the Hell you guys are but lay off her."

I slowly sat up "It's fine Willow. I'm fine... actually I'm not fine at all."

Something seemed to click in Mo's head "Kristen? Where's your brother."

"I wish I knew." I muttered then I told them about what had happened. I wasn't exactly sure why but talking through the situation made it less... overwhelming.

"So he's going to die too..." Mo sighed wearily and rubbed his eyes "Along with the maid and Dustfinger. And Meggie is going to perform this execution."

"Actually I'm pretty sure Dustfinger got out of there." I said "But yeah."

"The maids name... what did you say it was again?" Mo asked.

"Resa" I answered "Why?"

"Just... nothing." Mo shook his head.

"So now what are we supposed to do!" Elinor demanded.

A legitimate question for once.

"Stop the execution" I stood. "I know you guys don't like me. I don't like you guys either... and you probably hate Basta even more. But I figure after this is over it won't really matter what happens."

"You want us to help-" Farid stared.

"Yes!" I growled. "If this works Basta and I will be gone, we'll never bother you again. If it doesn't... let's not think about that. I don't like this very much either but..." I gritted my teeth "I can't believe I'm saying this. Can we _please _team up?"

After a moments pause Mo said "If we can save Meggie."

"I... guess." Farid nodded slowly.

Elinor sighed "I don't like this but we don't have much options."

"Hooray!" Willow began to do flips all over the place.

"... and who is that again."

"Absolutely no one."

* * *

**_Kind of short but please review!_**


	28. Chapter 28

**_Review please! Not much more to say!_**

As far as brainstorming and planning goes, I'm not the best. I'm more of the impulsive girl who dives right in. So once I had filled Silvertounge, Farid and Elinor in on the situation I just listened and kept watch. They didn't let Willow or I come along when they went to scout cause they didn't want them to know we were on their side.

It was the last thing they would expect and a good element of suprise when the moment came... but I hated waiting around. Willow sometimes was able to go scouting cause she could leap from tree to tree so well. So who was I often left with? Old lady Elinor.

She worried way too much always paceing back and forth muttering "Were the caught? Why did I agree to this? They've been gone for awhile."

"Lady." I rolled my eyes. "They've been gone for five minutes."

"That's enough time for them to be shot! Or worse." Elinor snapped.

I leaned back against a tree and closed my eyes "That's not enough time to make it to the village."

Most of the time, when I wasn't being bored, sleeping, or arguing with Elinor, I was worrying about Basta. I knew he'd be fine until the execution but where was he right now? Was he hurt? Was he coming to realize what a back stabbing bastard Capricorn and crew were. And most important:

Did he know where I was?

* * *

**_Third person because I can!_**

"What do you two want" Basta asked in a hollow voice when Cockerell and Flatnose came down to the crypt unpleasent smirks on their faces.

"Well we thought we'd let you know." Cockerell began. "About your sister."

Basta's head jerked up "Kristen." he was increasingly hating the smirks. "What did you do!?"

"Capricorn, you see, didn't want her to get in the way of our fun." Flatnose growled.

"Really she and her friend weren't expecting a thing." Cockerell shrugged. "A few good shots later it was all over."

Basta's knuckles were white from clutching the bars. This statement slowly began to sink in. "You're lying. She.. she can't be..."

"Dead?" Cockerell finished for him. "Oh she is. Went nice and quick if it makes you feel better."

"BASTARDS!" Basta launched a stray stone at the two black jackets, catching Cockerell in the jaw.

Cockerell hissed and glared "You'll be joining her soon Basta! And I'll enjoy seeing you go!"

Then the two black jackets left, laughing all the way.

Basta was shaking as he dropped to his knees his head down. Kristen couldn't be dead. She just didn't die like that. She couldn't be. But he had heard shots the previous night. Heard yelling.

He saw the maid, Resa looking at him.

"What are you looking at!" he snarled.

She sighed once and looked back to the ground.

Basta wanted no ones pity. He didn't want sympathy. He wanted revenge but what use would that be? She was gone.

Kristen was dead. She wasn't coming back.

* * *

**Back to first person!!!**

"Kristen where is Elinor?" Silvertounge demanded.

"I swear I didn't kill her or tie her to a tree" I said holding up my hands in denial. "She volenteered to take watch so I let her."

"Damn where did she go!" Silvertounge rubbed a hand wearily over his face. "We have to stick to the plan!"

"I know! I like the fire plan! I love fire." I grinned.

Willow dropped down from the trees "Can't see her. SHe must've run off in the middle of the night. She's long gone now."

"Five bucks she finally snapped and went to the police" I sighed.

"No bet." Willow muttered.

"We still have to stick with the plan Silver tounge." Farid reminded him.

"He's right" I nodded. "I mean, it's likely Elinor is caught now. The police would chicken out and Capricorn is a good lier. In any case we need to stay on the plan."

Silvertounge nodded after a pause "You're right. We can't worry about this yet. And if she is caught we need to be ready tonight."

"More people to rescue" Willow sighed "I'll be glad when this is over."

"What not getting tired are you?" I grinned.

Willow stuck out her tounge at me.

"Get the stuff" Silvertounge told us. "Let's go."

"Right" I nodded. "Let's do this."

* * *

**_REVIEW!_**


	29. Chapter 29

**_The book is nearing it's end. I only think there will be one more chapter after this one. So now's a great time to squeaze in those reviews! ENJOY!_**

"Once we set the fire Willow and Farid will keep it going" Silvertounge explained. "Then I'll get to Meggie and you can get to your brother."

"Right" I nodded. "Just one other thing."

"What's that?"

"If there's a fight I get to kill Cockerell. Deal?"

"Fine by me."

"This'll be fun!" Willow grinned. "I love destroying private property!"

"It being owned by a pompous goat man helps." I pointed out.

"Yeah it does" Willow nodded. "It's almost time. I've got the roof if you three have got the ground!"

We all sighed.

* * *

Once we got Capricorn's home burning at several angles the bell tolled to signal the alarm.

"Time to go!" I hissed. "Good luck."

"Same to you" Silvertounge nodded and we split.

Willow appeared beside me as I ran "Follow me. It's easier over the roofs. Gaurds are everywhere."

"You would." I rolled my eyes and followed her onto the roof up the drain pipe.

From up there I could see the courtyard where the execution would take place. Meggie was on a platform behind a pulpit where the book was, being watched by the beady eyed Mortola. Capricorn was on his little throne thing and Fenoglio, the writer was next to him in a smaller chair. Cockerell stood gaurd behind the old man with a cocky look on his face that made me _really _want to kill him. Black jackets and maids surrounded the courtyard to watch.

In the center of it all were the cages that held the prisoners. Elinor of course, and Resa... and Basta.

I had never seen him so... so... I didn't even know how to describe it. So... dead? He might as well have been. His face was vacant and lifeless. His eyes were dull. He looked like a zombie. I didn't know why exactly he was like this. Unless...

Of course he hadn't known I'd gotten away. If he had he wouldn't be so... burried in despair. I could picture Cockerell telling him I was dead. I could picture it too well. My fists clenched. All at once I wanted to kill Cockerell more than anyone else, even Capricorn.

I decided to watch before I got to him to make sure Silvertounge was ready. Then the writer began to make a ruckus about not wanting his book to be used in this way. Maybe I was the only one who saw Meggie slip the piece of paper into the book where she was supposed to read.

"Did you see..." Willow began slowly, studing Meggie.

"Yeah" I nodded finding a smirk spreading onto my face. "I think Meggie and Mr. writer have a plan."

Then Meggie began to read. It was amazing to hear. Perfect. Everone seemed totally enraptured. This was my chance. I slipped down from the roof and crawled around the outskirts of the courtyard, careful to stay in the shadows. Slowly, slowly, I crept closer to Basta's cage.

"_But that night he heard not Capricorns voice but the voice of a young girl. And when she called his name he remembered."_

"Yes" I breathed. "_Yes."_

"_He remembered and was determined to be avenged!" _Meggie was avoiding the Magpie now. In the confusion no one saw me as I made it to Basta's cage.

"Basta" I whispered.

Basta looked up and a light came back to his eyes "Kristen?"

"_Avenged upon those whose cruelty was the cause of all this misfortune!"_

"It's me" I grinned.

"But you... Cockerell said..."

_"Whose cruelty had poisned the world."_

"MAKE HER STOP!" that was Capricorn.

"Doesn't matter what Cockerell said I'm alive. I got away before they could shoot me."

"I can change that" Cockerell. Cockerell must've seen me and had crept over here in the confusion.

I rolled out of the way just before a knife stabbed the dirt. Panting I came up on one knee and glared at Cockerell "Bastard."

_"Indeed he wanted revenge."_

I lunged at Cockerell. Idiot me had left my knives at the camp. How could I have been so stupid. Cockerell dodged then punched me hard in the stomache leaving me gasping for breath.

_"So the shadow went to his master and reached out to him with ashen hands..."_

"Good bye little brat." Cockerell grinned maliciously.

"Get away from her!" Basta snarled no longer in his zombie state. "Kristen MOVE!"

Then I heard Silvertounges voice read the rest of the words _"And Capricorn fell down on his face, his black heart stopped beating, and all those who had gone burning and murdering with him dissapeared, blown away like ashes in the wind."_

Cockerell's face contorted in suprise, the gun slipped from his fingers and he was gone, like ashes.

I stared at where he was a moment before, blankly.

"Kristen" I felt Basta's hand grab mine.

It was over. We had won.

* * *

**_Whee! That was intense like... hope you liked! REVIEW!_**


	30. Epilouge

**_Last chapter of book 1! Ok, here's how things work. Exactly two weeks from today I will start the next book. I need to take a break to work on my other fanfics you see. But then I will continue. And yes if you're wondering this will follow Inkspell and Inkdeath so this is a perfect time for you to read them if you haven't._**

**_As for reviews:_**

**_1) Review the general chapter_**

**_2) Review the story as a whole_**

**_3) Favorite character? Please tell!_**

**_Enjoy my dear readers!_**

"It's over..." I breathed. "It's really over." I tilted back my head and started to laugh. I just felt so... satisfied.

Basta raised an eyebrow "This is a wierd time for you to laugh sadisticly."

"Not at all" I grinned. "Cockerell, Capricorn and Flatnose just died. This is the happiest day of my life."

"Oh right." Basta rolled his eyes "I almost forgot that this is _you _I'm dealing with."

I grinned and glanced around. Some of the black jackets were still alive but they were all the skinny boys that were mostly younger than me. The maids had lived too it seemed. Meggie was hugging Silvertounge tightly, a nice little reunion.

"So how did you manage this?" Basta asked me.

"Well after my near death Willow and I ran into Silvertounge, the fat annoying woman and that arab boy. We decided to team up for the purpose of the rescue." I shrugged. "But we probably would've failed if Meggie hadn't planned the secret reading thing."

"Did you just admit you couldn't do something by yourself?"

"Of course not, I have no such humility. I can do anything!"

"Right... and Kristen?"

"Yeah?"

"Get me the Hell out of this cage."

"Right..."

Farid was already working at the lock as I walked over.

"Come on lock. Open!"

"Oh, move over" I rolled my eyes and pushed him aside. I had the lock open in a matter of seconds.

Resa and Elinor ran to join Silvertounge and Meggie. As soon as Basta had made his way out of the cage I lunged at him and crushed him a hug.

"I thought you were gonna die." I admitted.

"I thought you were dead." Bast pulled me off of him.

"Ok, soft feelings over." I grinned cheerfully and punched him.

"What the Hell?" Basta glared rubbing his jaw.

"Don't ever almost die again." I ordered.

"Wow, nice brotherly, sisterly love." Willow dropped down out of no where. "God that was fun to watch. So now what?"

"Let's split." I sighed. "I've had enough of this stupid village."

"Where do we go?" WIllow asked.

"Since when do we plan that far ahead?"

"Good point."

As we started away I stopped. "Hold up. I'll be right back." I trotted over to where the other family reunion was being held.

"Hey peeps" I waved. "Just wanted to let you know you saved my neck out there Meggie, and you Silvertounge" I grinned. "And Elinor you did nothing."

She glared at me.

"It's Mo." Silvertounge told me. "Don't call me Silvertounge. I hate the name."

"Mo then." I sighed. "If I don't see you guys again. It was nice knowing you... thanks."

"And the same to you." Mo nodded.

"Bye Kristen." Meggie grinned at me.

"See ya." I trotted back to join Basta and Willow.

"Gaining a concence?" Basta asked dryly.

"What a ridiculous notion" I rolled my eyes. "So Willow... what about you?"

"I think I'll go back on my own" Willow said stuffing her hands in her pockets. "And beat up sexist pigs like I used to. Maybe I'll run into you two someday."

"In an alleyway, against four thugs?" I grinned.

"I'm so there." Willow did a back flip. "But before we say the mushy good byes there's one more thing to do."

"AH yes." I grinned.

"What's that?" Basta eyed us warily.

We cast eachother glances.

"Ever tried fast food?"

**End of book one.**

**_Bonus: A behind the scenes peak from the author._**

**_I just thought I'd tell you some fun facts about working on this story._**

**_1) Willow was a last minute character that I literally came up with while I was writing the chapter._**

**_2) Willow was just going to be in this book but due to everyone liking her so much she'll be making a reapearance in the next book as well._**

**_3)I wasn't going to have a dramatic past but it evolved while I wrote. The past will continue in the next books so don't worry about that._**

**_4) I didn't know I was going to make Kristen team up with Mo and friends till when I was writing that chapter. Worked out well though. Caused drama!_**

**_5) I wasn't origionally going to have Kristen like Meggie at all but sense it gave her some sense of guilt it made her more deep anyway._**

**_So yeah... fun facts for ya there! Here's a shout out to all my reviewers:_**

**_Pink Pigeon_**

**_bubbly4roxy_**

**_inkluvr_**

**_Iamkiley_**

**_zabuzasama26_**

**_Daydreamer747_**

**_D.J. Sullivan_**

**_Eternal L0ve_**

**_Colours Doyle_**

**_Sanaki-xx_**

**_num1Ironhidefan_**

**_Huskies4EVER_**

**_YinYang13_**

**_CRAZYPINKGIRL_**

**_OCDSufferer_**

**_CaraTheAuthoress_**

**_jesterprincess111_**

**_Frozen Labyrinth_**

**_DustfingerFanGirlXD_**

**_Blood and Roses230_**

**_The Queen Geeks Social Club_**

**_Snape Snape Severus Snape_**

**_devilshalo98_**

**_DevilWearsConverse_**

**_Tori979_**

**_Poppy Angel_**

**_And other people too damn lazy to review!_**

**_Thnx to you all! And of course... REVIEW!_**


End file.
